The First Story
by YunaCrestfield
Summary: A young girl who doesn't realize that she is special is destined to journey with a beautiful healer, a young hero, a skilled swordsman and a intelligent half elf, where she serves a part in the journey that is taking place in the Kharlan war.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Namco owns everything, except for one character.

Timeline: The time of The Journey of the Hero Mithos.

Spoilers: This story contains many spoilers.

Note: This is in an point of view of an character created by me. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on the review, and I would appreciate it if you would leave advices in them. Enjoy the fanfiction.

* * *

Prologue: Introduction

* * *

Prison room

* * *

I was in my cell, and I was sitting on my so-called bed, where I was soaked in my sweat, since I had an fever. From the corner of my eyes I looked through the small glass that I was capable of seeing things on the other side from, for I heard faint footsteps coming near the room I was in. As the guards walked past my prison, I saw someone else with them that was probably another half-elf, for I sensed his mana from the short distance we were apart. I was only ten, and I was quite short and small, since I wasn't fed well, but surprinsingly, the newcomer had seen through the window and saw me. I looked at him, and I saw his emeraled eyes, and he looked quite young himself, but he was probably two times older than me or so. But once I saw his eyes, I suddenly realized, that he was already here a long time ago, and the clothes he was wearing didn't change that fact at all. He also seemed sick like I was, and this made me more afraid of staying in the cell any longer. I watched as they walked away, far away out of my view.

* * *

Prison room-Two years later

* * *

Now, I was more scared than being lonely. The other day, I saw an half-elf trying to escape, but was he shot with tranquilizers, and I didn't think about trying that risk. While I was thinking about all this, lost in thought as I tried to breathe, for I was still sick with fever, someone had walked in. That person didn't wait for me to snap out of my daydreaming, she just grabbed my ear and pulled me out. She was one of the scientists, that was somewhat obsessed with the job she had. She always couldn't wait for an experiment, so instead of making them follow her, she dragged them along. I hated the fact that she always dragged me by the same ear, but she was older, an adult, so I wasn't strong enough to get out of her grip, and also considering that I was sick. I winced in pain as she continued to drag me, as I tried to walk in an uncomfortable position, so that I wouldn't feel much pain on my ear as normal. 

"Come on now, you don't want to be late for your daily progress!" She exclaimed as she pulled on my ear harder.

"_Why must she drag me like this...?" _I thought as I winced in pain again, arriving in the experiment room.

* * *

Prison room-A few minutes later

* * *

Soon, I was back in my room, or prison as I called it. I was lying on my back on the iron hard metal, which was supposed to be my bed, stiff as an rock, for if I moved, I felt pain. I wasn't used to being researched or such involving things with connection with wires and such, so whenever I came back, I felt intense pain and suffering. But I finally raised my hand, looking at it just got me disgusted. The skin wasn't very healthy looking, for some parts of it was rough, and lacking the nutritious drinks, my skin was kind of pealing off on one side. But that was natural for anyone that was in here, and that was what had disgusted me the most the time I lived here. I only had one question in my mind though, and that was about the orb that was placed on my forehead when I first arrived here, when I was only an young child, almost an infant.

"_As I recall from the past, this was called... an exsphere...?" _I thought again as I felt hot again, and I wore an sad face.

"_The fever's getting worse, but who cares for me... No one..." _I was daydreaming again until I felt another pain going through my body, and I had an hard time breathing, due to the worse fever.

After an while, I finally stopped having such an hard time breathing. But I was still suffering from the pain, as I took a deep breath. I was sweating almost every second I took a breath, and I had to wipe it off my forehead everytime, feeling the orb that was on my forehead. It was round shaped like an circle, and it was in an blue and auburn color. I wondered what the whole cause was for with these circled orbs that was melted into my skin when I was an infant. I still remembered the pain of when it first melted into my skin, the time I indured most pain out of my life. Then suddenly, I felt tired, most likely because of the experiment, or whatever they had done. As far as I was concerned, they were checking up on all of the half-elves everyday to check the progress of the exsphere or so. But due to the tired feeling I had, I slowly closed my eyes, and fell into an sleep, where I finally relaxed for the first time in the day.

* * *

Dream

* * *

"_Where... am I...?"_ I thought as I opened my eyes, looking at my surroundings.

Everything was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything at all. Then an faint light showed up before me a few steps away, then it started to glow brighter and brighter, until it shaped into an person I had seen two years ago. It was the same youth I had seen when I was ten, the one with the emerald eyes. His hair was covering something shimmering behind his bang on the right side, which I noticed since he was facing me. But when I observed his eyes carefully again, it gave me quite an shock at the beginning, but I calmed down as I looked at the youth. His eyes were emerald, but they seemed to be filled with ice-cold hatred. I blinked as I looked at it again, but then shook my head. But then, he disappeared right before my eyes, fading away like an light as my eyes widened with surprise. I then heard the voice of the female scientist that had dragged me earlier. As time passed, the louder the voice became, and it only repeated a several words.

"Half-elves are only used as experiments and specimens." The voice started as I listened in shock.

"They're nothing but worthless bodies used for researches." After hearing this, I crouched down and covered my ears.

"Nothing, but worthelss trash!" It suddenly yelled as I had an unbearable headache, and was about to scream.

But the scream never came, and I never heard it either. My eyes snapped open as I breathed repeatedly in an quick pace. I realized that it was only an dream, and I placed an hand on my forehead, wiping even more sweat. It was quite surprising, from my entire life, the only time I had ever screamed was when I first got the exsphere melted into my skin, and it wasn't an very loud shriek either. I lifted my head a little bit, but let it drop onto the solid metal, which had no pillows provided, not even metal ones. I stared at the ceiling for an while of the dark room as I closed them for about a few seconds, then took a deep breath like I had before. This certainly wasn't my day, and it wasn't going to be for the rest of the day. I assumed that it was only morning, since my daily routine of going to the lab room was at the morning, and I never had went there during the afternoon. I no longer had the headache like I had in the dream, but that didn't bother me. What was in my mind was the male I had seen in my dream.

"_Why was he the one that appeared in my dream...? Is there something about him I must know...?" _My mind spoke as I closed my eyes, but the image of him appeared in my mind as soon as I had closed my eyes.

* * *

Prison room

* * *

I snapped them open, confused why I was being so absent-minded about him. I didn't understand myself today, of why I was thinking about him in my mind so much. He only appeared in an simple dream, just a dream. It was usual to have strange dreams, and I knew that. I often had these kind of weird dreams, but this was the first I had that consisted of an person, an half-elf. I stared at the ceiling for quite a while until I felt tired again. I drifted into another sleepy state, and my eyelids becames heavy. I felt like closing them, but I had already slept for an while, I felt no need to sleep again. But my eyelids grew even mroe heavier as I tried to stop myself from sleeping. To no avail, I lost this fight against sleeping, and closed my eyes after an long attempt of trying to stay awake, drifting into another sleep. But unlike the previous one, I wasn't very relaxed before I fell asleep.

After a few minutes, my eyes flew wide open, not because of another dream, because I felt somewhat odd. I was really having an hard time breathing, as if I wasn't even breathing, and my body was so numb that I couldn't even move it, unless I wanted to wince in pain again. I almost felt like I was going to faint, which never happened to me before, but I knew quite a bit about how it felt before you did faint. But I was gasping for breath in a matter of seconds, and I realized that the reason I was doing this was caused by my high fever, and lack of food and drink that was supposed to be provided to my body. Soon, I fell out of my bed, still gasping for breath as I felt something draining my energy quite fast, but I couldn't understand why my energy was being drained. I felt as if my mana was being sucked right out of me, but maybe it was the feeling from my fever. I somehow got back up on my bed, back on the iron as I took several deep breaths over and over.

"_Why... Why am I like this...? It can't be the lack of food, or the fever... I feel sick in an different way..." _I questioned myself in my mind as I forced myself to sleep, after trying hard to do so.

* * *

Prison room-A few hours later

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I noticed that the pain was no longer there. I didn't feel sick at all, or anything. This surprised me by quite an bit, but I got over it soon. As I sat up half way on the bed, I sighed. Or tried to. The only time I had ever spoken was probably when I was screaming when the exsphere was being placed on me, considering that I was never educated in this place. Of course, I picked up quite a few words, enough to think and such, and it's surprising that I could even understand what each word meant. Although, I never really got the hang of speaking the language, while I can talk in my mind with it. I can't write either, and having all of these incapabilities makes me feel down right useless on everything except for being an experiment like my earlier dream had spoken. I got discouraged often with these kind of thoughts, since I don't exactly sigh either. But, the only reason I think I can't speak the language is because I never talked in my entire life, and I don't think I'm capable. Never have I even heard my own voice.

I then finally made one real movement without being dragged or always lying down on the bed. I got out of the bed, and attempted to walk, but without having anyone support me like that woman dragging, I had to lean on the wall. It was icy cold as I slid down the wall, staring at the other side of the wall, where the door was securily locked. I looked back at the ground, which was a bit rusty, for the people in charge never cared to clean our prisons. As I thought, I was capable of thinking up over ten reasons why the half-elves here hated the humans in charge as well as being afraid. Although, I didn't agree to any of it. I never really hated anyone, because there wasn't any actual reason to do so. I wondered what there was to actually hate in the world, but in most of the half-elves' case, they were humans.

I shook that thought out of my head as I slumped myself back onto the hard bed, stomach on the cold metal as I looked straight ahead, my head sideways on the metal. I then turned my body, so that my back was on the bed, and I was facing the ceiling. I then closed my eyes, forcing myself to rest again, for there was nothing to do for now. But unlike the other times, I was able to sleep peacefully with no unusual dream or disturbance.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

It's an normal day like any other, being checked on progress and feeling pain for the rest of the time, but the fever has gotten to an state where I could be killed.

But what's this? Why is there an emergency? Perhaps an escape from one of the half-elves that have been here in the prison-like buliding?

Find out next on Chapter 1: Fellow half-elf.


	2. Fellow half elf

Review responses:

Blooangel: Thanks for the comments, and I updated!

A person: Wow, an long review. Thank you for the advices also!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fellow half-elf

* * *

Prison room

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and got up half way on the bed, looking straight ahead at the door. It slid open after a few noises of pressing buttons and clicks, revealing the same woman from yesterday. By this, I knew it was another new day, and got down from the bed, before she decided to drag me. She didn't have to at all, since I dragged myself, for I just woke up and wasn't fully awake yet. I felt like falling on the ground and resting, since I still had the high fever, which was soon going to be very serious, maybe enough to get me killed. But she didn't seem to mind at all, like the others, just smiling as if the world was an paradise for their kind. Feeling like I was going to collapse right on the floor, I practically fell on the woman, who yelled in surprise and turned around, making me fall on my back on the ground. I saw through their windows, some of the half-elves looking out to see what was going on, but only one set of eyes caught my attention.

"_The youth in my dream and past..."_ I thought as I looked at the owner of the emerald eyes, but was knocked back by an kick from the scientist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed furiously, and grabbed me by the collar of the clothing that were almost like rags, which were provided by the humans that were doing this.

Being uneducated I was, I opened my mouth to try and talk, but I wasn't able to pronounce any words, nor did any sign of my unknown voice come out of it. The scientist looked at me like everyone in here did, like I was an inferior being, and was covering her mouth with her other hand, shaking slightly. I wondered why she was doing this, but after an few more seconds, I realized what it was she was trying to hold back. Suddenly, she bursted out, her hand removed from covering her mouth as she held onto my collar, laughing almost uncontrollably. But after an few more seconds again, she calmed herself down, and threw me aside like an rag doll, considering I was light from not being fed well and such. She walked over to me and picked me up by the collar again, dragging me to the lab as I felt extremely weak. Before I was able to fall asleep that I couldn't fight back, I heard the scientists words that was something I heard almost everyday.

"That's right, you can't talk, 'cause you're mute!" She continued to laugh as she pulled me harder, almost hitting me to an wall that was next to us, which I was hit by head first.

* * *

Lab room

* * *

My eyes snapped open, for I felt extreme pain. I tried to move, but my body was numb and paralyzed, making it almost impossible to even move my head even by an little. But by traveling with my eyes, I saw that I was in the lab room, and an wire was connected to my forehead, where the exsphere was located. Even though it was only there, I felt pain where it was. This made me wonder more why it was even on my forehead, while most I saw had it on their hands. I quietly gulped as an male scientist looked at an screen, and saw my reflections, where he was able to see that my eyes were open, indicating that I was awake. He turned around, and sat next to me. We had spoken once before, and his words were like an venom from an poisonous snake, very painful. He even had eyes that made it look like he saw right through me at times, an sharp set of them. He wasn't always the one to check up on my exsphere's progress, but usually was, which made it unfortunate for me at times, being forced to listen to his insults.

"Finally awake, eh, 876407? Or should I say useless being?" He snapped, and I felt like covering my ears, but I was unable to move, so that was impossible.

* * *

He called me 876407, because that was my name. I was raised being called Body Host Number 876407 my whole entire life I had been living here. But I don't remember my real name that I had before I was brought here. The name I was born with, but all I could remember was that Body Host Number 876407 wasn't my real name at all. But I have been living with that number the whole time I was here, so I considered it my name.

* * *

"_What are you then...? You say useless being, so you're saying that all of the beings are useless, so what does that make you...?"_ I protested in my mind.

After about five more minutes of going through torture from the man's insults, I was dragged back to the room where I lived off my life. I couldn't go there myself, since they think I would make an escape, like many others have tried to, and also that the fact that my body was still numb from the stuff they inserted into my body with the long, sharp needles. But they just had to drag me by the back of my collar, like the woman had done earlier, which made me want to just faint, but somehow, I never fainted in my life, I always forced myself to sleep. Like the male scientist from the lab room, the guard that was dragging me cursed and insulted me, and the half-elves. I never understood why humans insulted and hated half-elves, so were the elves. I didn't see any wrong in being half, and what they call being 'pure-blooded' was somewhat pathetic.

"_What is so wrong in being half-blooded...? Why make such an big commotion about it...?"_ I wondered in my mind as I stared down at the ground.

* * *

Prison room

* * *

I was soon in my prison or room as I called it, lying on the bed still for I was still numb and paralyzed. And to say I lived like this my whole life, everyday only eating 1 meal, sleeping, feeling pain, being used as an experiment, and being paralyzed almost for the whole day. I didn't get much to eat either, only enough to live for an few years, but I'm surprised I lived for many years in here with only that much to eat. Although, I did get thirsty very often, and they didn't provide much drink too. I only stared at the ceiling like I had always done in my mean time, having nothing else to do. But this really made me feel uneasy, and every single moment that I lived here, I began to think that I, of all half-elves, was becoming more and more useless everyday. I was sure that soon, I was going to killed, or simply put in the scientists' term, trashed. I never wanted that day to come, but I was sure it was near, and that it was possible that they might kill me anytime now.

_"But why do I fear death...? There's nothing for me in this world, and all I receive is pain and loneliness here... So why do I not want to die...? Is this natural...? I'm not sure, but do I actually have an will to live...?"_ These questions raced through my mind as I closed my eyes for an few seconds, then snapped them open.

What made me think like this was because I had an fever as high as boiling water, with the pot steaming. I was sure that if it wasn't treated soon, I would be killed by the sickness. But already, I was covered in fever sweat, trying to breath as best as I was able, and my breath wasn't evened out every time I breathed. This worried me greatly, informing me that I didn't have long to live unless I was healed of this horrendous fever. But even if I tried to find anything that would help my condition, I wasn't able to do it right now, with the liquid that ran through my body right now, it was almost impossible to move an inch. But somehow, after trying somewhat hard, I was able to lift an finger, rather painfully. This made me stop right away, for I didn't want to feel more pain than I already was inside of me, my feelings and everything. Even though I seemed to be quite of an stubborn person, not wanting to die for some unknown reason to me and such, I was rather quite gentle inside. But with an horrible fever, and an numb body, all I could do was stare at the ceiling, or fall asleep, like always, and which I was skilled at for living here for so long. And I chose to sleep at the end.

* * *

Prison room-A few hours later

* * *

I was suddenly awoken by an loud noise, that rang in my ears. I snapped my eyes open, for it rang continously in my poor set of ears, and I quickly covered them to avoid the pain, only to receive more, for I was still quite numb. Feeling intense pain, I forced myself up, and tried to look out through the window, for my curiosity has won this battle. But within my weak state, I fell down, right onto the door. Normally, I would have fallen and slid down the door, but the door itself slid open, and I fell down on the floor, half way in the room and half way outside in the hall. The hall was covered by the blood of the guards that have been there, and I saw them, but they had scars and marks that were most likely made by magic and swords. I was still on the floor, unable to pick myself up as one of the guards that were still alive spotted me, and for some odd reason, picked up his sword, and was about to strike it down onto me. I knew that today was the day I was to die, and I closed my eyes tightly, ready for the strike, as I tightened the grip on my fists, as the knuckles became white.

"_Is this is the day I am to die...? Why am I so frightenend...?_" The thought raced in my mind as my heart started beating so fast that it skipped an few beats, and my skin felt even hotter as I closed my eyes even tighter, waiting for the death blow.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: Am I going to die? But even though the guard's about to kill me, I never feel an single pain. Is this how death is supposed to feel, nothing? Why is there an auburn haired man in front of me with an bloody sword? What's going on, and why are they being so nice to me?

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 2: Cured of fever.


	3. Cured of fever

Review response:

Blooangel: I'm glad that you are interested in what will happen next, this is where three other official characters will take an part and appear.

Blackflame: I'm glad that you're enjoying this, because I'm quite enjoying writing this myself.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cured of fever

* * *

Prison hall

* * *

As I clenched my weak and small fists as tight as ever, I knew I was going to feel some sort of pain before I was killed by that guard who has somewhat lost his mind. But for some odd reason, I never felt the pain, and this made me extremely curious. Maybe when someone died, they didn't feel pain, or it was just that I was imagining these things. Perhaps I was not killed yet, for I still felt the same presence and feeling around where I was as the place I called my prison. But I never was never going to find out, if my eyes were shut tightly like they were right now. Like everyone else in the world would've been, my curiousity defeated me again. It was like they had said, curiousity killed the cat, and when I opened my eyes, I thought I was going to die of surprise and fright. I stared at the scene I had gotten myself into, which I blamed my part of curiousity, which had actually started it all. It was always at times like this, where I didn't want to be in the situation I was in. I slowly lifted my head, facing the person that had started my surprise.

When I had first opened my eyes, they were right behind an sword that was drenched in blood. The red liquid was dripping from the end of the blade, making an small puddle right in front of me. But then I somehow got the sight out of my mind as I looked up to the point where I saw an hand with an purple fingerless glove clenched the sword. I looked up further, now in my normal condition, as I identified an man with auburn hair, that had an point of hair going over his right eye. He wore an purple short sleeved shirt with an pair of purple pants, and shoes. The man also wore an cape that was shaped like an upside down V and wore purple fingerless gloves. He turned around and was looking at me with piercing almost red eyes. He was looking at me, of all the half-elves that had somehow gotten out, and the next thing I knew was, he had killed another guard and was crouching down next to me. But after that, due to the sickness and lack of food, I grew tired, and without trying, fell asleep.

* * *

Outside of prison-A few hours later

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and instead of facing an ceiling, I saw stars shimmering in the darkness of the sky. I was suddenly aware of where I was, knowing clearly that I was supposed to be at that prison, but when I tried to get up, I felt an hand on my arm, pulling me down. I shifted my eyes and saw an lady with mint green hair smiling at me. I couldn't help it, but she was an beautiful one, compared to some others I have seen at the prison. From the aura that was emitting from her, I knew right away that she was an half-elf. I wondered why she was out here, and wasn't in the prison if she was even here in the first place. Unsure, I thought the woman read my mind, for she started speaking to me, answering most of my questions. And one of the questions that I haven't even thought of yet, but until now.

"Hello there, I see you're awake now. If you're wondering why you're here, Kratos brought you here." She explained as she took an quick glance at the man with auburn hair that I saw earlier, assuring me that he was called Kratos.

"You had an awfully high fever, but that should be about gone. What the last problem is, you need to have some food. Try some of these." The woman than reached out to an small package, and then handing it over to me.

I glanced at the package as I slowly unwrapped it, my hand shaking uncontrolably, due to the lack of energy. After the package was fully unwrapped, I couldn't help but stare as I saw what I would call 'real food'. There were one piece of bread, an hand full of berries, and an few others. I never ate this much before in my life, or at least that's all I could remember. As far as I was concerned, I didn't even know if I was born in Heimdall, the village of the Elves. Maybe I was just born by an half-elf that was already banned from Heimdall, I never knew. I decided to eat the bread first, since it was the actual meal of the package, and I'll eat the berries last. I slowly biting the bread with small bites, since I wasn't used to eating with my mouth all the way open, they were usually only half way open whenever I ate and such. But as I nibbled on the food, I heard an young male voice calling out for someone as I turned my attention towards the direction of the voice.

"Martel, is she awake now?" An voice called out, as the woman in front of me turned around and faced him.

"Yes, Mithos. She's eating right now to regain her energy." The woman that was referred as Martel explained as I tilted my head in curiousity.

As I continued the meal that was given to me, the woman explained to me everything that was possibly in my head. Apparently, she was called Martel and she had an younger brother named Mithos. She had explained to me that Kratos was an mercenary that was hired by them, and was quite wise and intelligent. He had also been the one that had brought me out to them, and Martel had tried her best to heal my fever, which helped an great deal. But the person that mainly caught my attention was the one Martel called Yuan, the one that I had seen in my dream. The one who owned the emerald eyes of hatred and sorrow, and an blue ponytail hair that was tangled up before, but was now straight and neat. He saw me looking at me and glanced at me for about half an second, and then looked away back at Kratos, staring at the mercenary. I had an slight thought that he might've hated the mercenary, who I sensed his aura to be of an human's.

* * *

Outside of prison-A few minutes later

* * *

I was soon finished with my food, and Martel had helped me get cozy on an leather like material, where I was to sleep on. But since I had never eaten so much in my life, I was quite full, over the limit my stomach was able to take, but I still ate the food nonetheless. I was lying next to Mithos, who had long blonde hair and an clothing that looked like prayer clothing, or whatever they were called. Somehow, these kind of vocabularies popped up into my mind, although I never heard or read about them. Next to him was Martel, and Yuan and Kratos were sitting on seperate logs, not ready to sleep yet. I assumed that Kratos was on night watch, but I didn't know about Yuan. He just seemed to be lying on the log, looking at the sky. Then I decided to do the same, and looked up, and was amazed by the sight. They were many bright stars in the sky, each and every one of them beautiful, but unique. My eyes were twinkling like the stars, enjoying the beautiful sight as I looked at many of them, and being able to make out some pictures from them.

* * *

Outside of prison-One hour later

* * *

My eyes grew heavy as I slowly closed them, but before I did, I thanked the angels and such of being cured of the fever and somehow getting out of the prison I lived in my whole entire life. All I was hoping now was that they wouldn't find me and shoot me with tranquilizers, or possibly guns and plasma guns. But as I looked around with my eyes, I noticed that Kratos and Yuan were still awake, not even looking tired. I was quite surprised at their ability to stay awake for so long, but then again, I was used to sleeping so much, that I probably was able to sleep much more and longer than anyone else. I noticed that Mithos was asleep, and that Martel was near to sleeping, like me. I then decided to sleep, and fell into an long, deep sleep like I had back at the prison an day ago.

* * *

Dream

* * *

"_Again...? Why am I in this dark place again...?"_ I muttered in my thoughts as I looked around, even with my eyes open, I wasn't able to see anything.

But like in the before dream, I saw an light come, and I looked closer to see what or who it was. When I noticed what it was, I was quite terrified of what I had seen, and closed my eyes, but the image was still incarved into my mind, and I wasn't able to hide myself from it. It was Martel. Or it looked like her. It was dreadful, she was looking pale and cold, her eyes closed with Mithos kneeling in front of her. I was afraid to think of this conclusion, but it seemed that she was dead. But I knew that wasn't true. Martel couldn't possibly die with Kratos around, an mercenary she referred to as strong and wise and such. But I was wondering why this image even popped up into my dream. But the previous dream contained Yuan, and I did see him again later. Slowly, the thought came into my mind, which I wish wasn't true.

_"Maybe it's the vision of the future...? That's impossible..."_ I shook the thought out of my head as I closed my eyes tightly, then the pitch black room turned into an white, bright light, that blinded me.

* * *

Outside of prison

* * *

I snapped from my dream, and got up quickly, hearing small cracks from my back as I sat up rather forcefully and quickly. I was gasping for breath again as I looked around, and saw Kratos staring at me, with Yuan half asleep. Since he was in night watch, he was wide awake, trying to do an good job to be one. His eyes loked like it was piercing right through me, and this frightened me by quite an bit. I fell back onto the leather like object, my head colliding onto the ground first. I noticed that sweat was running down my cheeks, and I was almost in an panicked situation. But I finally managed to calm myself, and I felt like sighing, but it didn't come out, like usual. I then once again, forced myself to sleep, hoping for the next day to come soon. But the image from my dream disturbed me, even in my sleep.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: That dream is really starting to disturb me, but can that really happen? But that's none of my worries, I overheard Martel and the others talking about what to do with me. Will I be left alone somewhere? My heart is beating twice as fast due to this.

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 3: Being alone.


	4. Being alone

Review response:

* * *

Chapter 3: Being alone

* * *

Outside of prison

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and just like the night before, saw the sky, but not for long. I was forced to cover my eyes with my hand for the sun shined brightly against my face. After stretching and yawning, I looked around, and saw Mithos putting out an fire with an water magic, Martel and Kratos discussing about something, and Yuan glaring at the mercenary. I honestly thought that Yuan had something against the swordsman, but it was none of my buisness. But of all the people, he then turned his attention on me, and I almost jumped up in surprise. Thankfully, Mithos walked over to me after putting out the fire, crouching and being in the way between Yuan and me. Then I noticed Yuan looked away at Kratos again as Mithos began to speak to me playfully.

"Hi, I'm Mithos, what's yours?" This question always somewhat bothered me, considering I didn't know my name, and I really didn't know how to speak, so I tried to say out my so-called name.

"E-iii... gh...t, s-ssse... ven-n...s-six, f-f-f-ourrrr, zeeeero... se-eve-nnn..." I felt like an idiot, talking in an weird style, Mithos probably saw me as some kind of an reptile like an snake now.

"Huh? 876407? Isn't that your Body Host Number? But I meant your real name..." Mithos spoke, knowing that wasn't exactly my name, but how on Symphonia he found out that 876407 was my Body Host Number was an mystery.

I nodded in defeat, now feeling like an moron, not an idiot, far worse. But the way I nodded my head somewhat, the teenager looked at me as if he understood what I had meant, no name. He then stood up straight and told me to wait as he jogged over to Martel. He somewhat interruped Martel and Kratos' conversation, but he didn't seem to care as he dragged Martel over. She was trying to pry Mithos' hand off of her wrist, but he seemed to be strong, or maybe it was just the fact that Martel was kind of weak. Then again, she wielded an staff, which most likely made her an healer, and healers didn't really rely on strength and power, although some as an cleric was extremely powerful, which sometimes scared me. It seemed that somehow, Mithos had explained about my little 'profile' to Martel while dragging her around or something, I don't know when.

"Martel's agreed to give you an name!" Mithos spoke with glee, and his sister looked at him with an confused look.

"I never agreed, Mithos... and I didn't even know she didn't have an name. Maybe she already does, we should best leave it at that. But the problem is, what should we call you while we try to find an place for you to stay...?" Martel's last sentence made my blood possibly freeze to an ice cold temperature.

Find an place for me to stay? Does that mean I'm going to be abandoned? I want to stay, but I can't say it. I wonder if they'll teach me. No, they'll just leave me at some kind of town and abandon me, like anyone would've done. Thankfully again, Mithos had once again saved don't know how me away from my fears, or at least tried to. He kept on nagging that I should stay, since I was about his age, and the rest were around two times older than he. I guess he liked the fact that someone around his age was in the group, since adults and such wouldn't really think like an child or an teenager. But all Martel did was sigh as her mint green hair waved by an breeze that brushed past us. As it did, all I could do was stare at her. Sure I was an girl, but I couldn't help it, she was really pretty. Or beautiful should I say. I mean, I could never be as pretty and intelligent as her, I'm sure of it. But my day dreaming was crushed as the present time somewhat pounded itself back into my mind.

"Mithos, we have no choice. She'll probably be in danger if we bring her along with us everywhere." Yuan suddenly spoke up, and how I wished I could talk as well as he did, since he was also an fellow half-elf experiment.

"I'm the only teenager around here..." Mithos tried to protest as he kicked the ground softly.

"Although you act more as an child than an teenager." The mercenary finally spoke for the first time ever since I had seen him, and he wielded an firm and aggressive voice, which I admired secretly.

As Mithos protested again that he wasn't some 'kid', I slowly got up, and by that time, Martel had shushed the group. It was done extremely quickly, amazingly. But as she did it, she announced that we had to get out stuff and be moving, before we got caught by the guards in the prison place. I agreed completely, and everyone picked up their stuff, which was pretty much only their weapons and stuff like that. Kratos already had his sword strapped onto his side, Martel held her staff, and Mithos also held an sword, while Yuan, on the other hand, didn't have anything to hold. So did I, I owned nothing, well, almost nothing except for the rag like clothes I wore. I sort of sighed, which sounded like an squeak, and walked in an fast pace, trying to catch up with the rest, who seemed to be walking extremely fast in my point of view. If only I was more used to exercising and physical activities.

* * *

Desert

* * *

As we entered this desert, I immdiately found myself thirsty. This, of course, really made me feel feeble. Mithos suddenly realized it, which got me to admire him also, and lended me an cantin of water, which I took in my polite way, and that was slowly. He watched me as I slowly drank the water inside it, which was quite refreshing, unlike the disgusting 'thing' you drink back at the prison. As I lowered the cantin, I nodded my head in thanks, and Mithos took back the half empty cantin, all of it drank by me in one minute. But as Mithos took the cantin back, I heard some strange growling noise behind me. As I took an peek of what was behind me, I jumped up in fright, and Mithos looked back where I had that made me jump up. He suddenly backed up, and took out his sword. 

"Martel, monsters!" Mithos announced as everyone took out their weapon, excluding Yuan and I.

* * *

Desert-Battle

* * *

Three monsters, two snake like creatures and one golem like creature. As Mithos swung his sword to the side, he began to chant some sort of magic. While that was in place Kratos sort of ran over to the creatures and used some kind of ability called 'Demon Fang' and then slashing swiftly at them. Martel was casting something called 'Photon' which caused some kind of lighting bolt or something. I was amazed by their battle skill and experiences, but my attention shifted towards Yuan, who was standing next to her. He seemed to be eyeing everything that was happening step by step, rather easily. I glared at him as he muttered something, but enough for me to hear, and I was quite surprised that he was able to name every move they used.

"Demon fang," Yuan started as Kratos finished using 'Demon Fang', then turned to Martel.

"Photon." He muttered again as Martel was in an middle of chanting an spell for Photon.

What he was doing made me think he was bored or not into any of this. But then it hit me in the head, Mithos wasn't participating much, was he? My attention shifted from Yuan to the younger sibling of the Yggdrasils, and he seemed to have just finished his chanting. He then yelled out 'Fire ball' or something like that, and an few amount of fire balls came emerging from the ground, and was thrown to the snake like monster, instantly deceasing it after it took so much damage. Then I watched as Kratos swiftly swung his sword, wounding the creatures heavily, and his incredible strength simply amazed me. I never really saw an battle unless it was half-elves alike that were rebelling in the lab, which meant getting shot with tranquilizers. Martel was healing everyone else that were hurt with 'First Aid', which I was sure was some kind of healing spell, from how it was seen in the battle field. But as I was watching the fight, I suddenly felt an strong grip on the collar of my rag clothe, and that grip pulled me back to where Martel and the others were.

I looked at Yuan with an puzzled face, who had been the owner of the firm grip. Then as I looked at where we were standing, I noticed an couple of monsters. This was the proof that the blue haired man had indeed saved my life, if he didn't make such an move, I would've been dead. That was something I certainly didn't wish for, since I was quite young and all, only twelve I am. Kratos quickly went over to where those monsters were as Mithos finished the previous ones with another 'Fire ball', and Martel followed behind Kratos with the younger brother trailing behind. I assumed that Mithos only used the sword to cast magic, considering he never used it in physical combat so far. But alas, soon all of the monsters were defeated and deceased, and we were on our way again.

* * *

Desert

* * *

We've been walking for an few minutes in the desert that I don't know of now, and I am extremely dehydrated. It has been about five minutes ago ever since I have drank the last of water in the cantin. How I should've saved up that water in the cantin and not drink all that much at once. But we faced more battles as Yuan and I had to wait again, with the blue haired man constantly having to move me, for monsters kept on trying to get at us, knowing we weren't equipped to fight. But as of how Yuan's movements and how swiftly he moved, I somewhat noticed that he was some sort of an fighter, and was quite capable of combat. This made me more interested in his background and of who he was. Of course, I was interested in all three of them, they all had some sort of background that sucks me into trying to see what it is, although it's none of my buisness.

As we walked on ahead, I saw an small dot of something far away. It was most likely another monsters, but then I looked closely again. It seemed like an town or an village, of all places. I was quite overjoyed as I glared at the town, thinking about being able to rest and being refreshed over there. And luckily, we were walking right in that direction, which meant we were going there from the start. My mind was unable to bear the excitement of being able to rest and freshen up as we reached the the town gates. It was just an open entrance that you can just walk through, and we were only an few feet away from it. As we walked inside, I felt some kind of feeling that made me look around the place, and yet, I saw nothing. This left me to my own thoughts, for I still had some sort of feeling that I wasn't able to make out. But as I placed that thought aside, I caught up with the others, who were walking into the inn.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: What's up with this weird feeling I'm having? And why is everyone except for Mithos talking about where I should be for my own sake? I'm already okay in their hands, but am I just an obstacle in their way? This is sort of making me feel guilty.

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 4: Lost and found.


	5. Lost and found

Review response:

* * *

Chapter 4: Lost and found

* * *

Triet

* * *

As we entered through the entrance with the weird feeling I was having, I kept on looking around the place. Not because it was someplace I had never been to, but because something felt off in this place. It felt like we were being watched, and Yuan seemed to guess that too, because his eyes were traveling, trying to spot something. Kratos was pretty much the time. Were there any time when these guys weren't so cautious, and loosen up? I really felt like it wasn't fun being all so cautious all the time. But since we're all different, I placed that thought aside as we walked over to an small building with an small stand next to it, with Mithos talking to me about magic or something, but I was daydreaming and didn't hear an word he had said. I saw an sign on the building with three 'stuff' written on it. I couldn't read either, so I didn't understand it an single bit. 

"So this is Triet." Mithos exclaimed as he observed the first area of the town.

"They say that there is also an fortune teller in this area. Want to visit later?" Martel pointed out as her younger brother quickly turned to her.

"Really? That'd be so cool!"

"Then it's decided, we'll go there sooner or later while we're here." The mint green haired decided as the blond haired boy smiled happily.

* * *

Triet-Inn

* * *

When Yuan had entered after Kratos, who had opened the door in the first place, the inn keeper glared at the blue haired man, for his cloths were very unusual to him. Or maybe it was because he knew what kind of cloth that was, which would've been bad. But when I entered last, like an viper, his eyes shifted to me instantly, observing my clothing like he had done with Yuan, which scared me by an long measure. As I grew nervous of what the man might do, my blood became icy cold, but then it suddenly boiled like an water in an burning pot. I grabbed the collar of my rag cloth, swinging it swiftly back and forth as Mithos eyed me with an funny face. Then he started chuckling an little, but as I grew even hotter, Mithos seemed to somehow know and giggled even more. 

As Martel finally paid for the rooms, we headed on our way to the rooms. No longer making an contact with that odd inn keeper, I was back to normal. I was standing in front of the room that Martel had told me was to be mine and someone else's. Once again, I was daydreaming about Yuan and Kratos' extreme cautiousness, and didn't hear an word she had said except for which room it was, because she walked me over there, for her room was beyond that one. I stood in front of it, and when I tried to open the door, I wasn't able to. For something dashed right across me and busted it open, jumping right onto the bed.

* * *

Triet-Inn room

* * *

Mithos seemed to be enjoying himself on the bed as I looked at him. He didn't act like his age right now, thirteen was he? I didn't exactly remember, although that's what I thought I heard them say before sometime ago, something about him being an teenager. As I kept on daydreaming again for who knows how many times today, Mithos stopped rolling on the bed for the fun of it and looked at me. He seemed to know what I was thinking somehow. How did Martel and Mithos exactly know what I was thinking? Was I that easy to read? 

"I'm fourteen, and in case Martel hasn't told you yet we're room mates. Pretty odd, huh?" I agreed with Mithos all the way, it was odd, to share an room with an boy one year older than you.

"Well, I guess it's because we're pretty much about the same age, am I wrong?" Even though he seemed to be young like me, he spoke pretty skilled in an fancy way sometimes.

I nodded as I walked over to the other bed, the left one. As I sat down, I felt the clean sheets with my hands, and they felt cold and refreshing. No wonder Mithos was having soe fun on it, it was quite nie, especially when I laid down on it. But Mithos and my fun was placed aside as there was an knock on the door. Mithos, being more experienced and such, dashed right towards the door, much faster than I, and answered it. Martel was standing on the other side, her face shining as the small sunlight from the window touched it. It made her look absolutely pretty, or I should say amazing. I couldn't help it, she was going to be an good wife to whoever she was going to marry, that whoever was going to be lucky. She's beautiful, and she's really nice, I appreciate what she did for me.

Martel looked over Mithos, considering she was much older than he, and finally spotted me on the left side. She walked over to me as I sat up, getting out of the bed, and smiled. Martel suddenly crouched down to my height and I couldn't help but look at her face, which was now brimming with delight. She then got up, and walked over back to the door. The green haired girl held the door open as she seemed to be waiting for me or something. Figuring out that I didn't get what she had meant, she finally spoke up still brimming with joy.

"I'm going to get some cloths for Yuan, why don't you come along? And Mithos, stay here with Kratos." Martel explained as Mithos sat back down onto the bed.

"Whatever you say, Martel." He responded, playing on the bed again for the worth of fun.

"Let's go now." I walked over to the door, and followed Martel all the way out of the building, which I still didn't know what it was called.

* * *

Triet

* * *

When Martel and I reached outside the building, Yuan was leaning on the wall next to the door, his arms crossed. He seemed to be having quite an attention and many glared at him, which didn't seem to bother him at all. But then again, I now seemed to be having some glares too, because even though I have the same cloths as Yuan, my hair was messier. When did Yuan have time to fix up his hair? I never saw him do it. Anyhow, due to my day dreaming for around the fifth time, Yuan was standing next to Martel an few feet away, with the mint green haired girl telling me to follow. I suddenly snapped from my day dreaming and followed them, to wherever Martel planned to get Yuan some average clothing.

* * *

Triet-Shop

* * *

"You can come out now, Yuan." Martel exclaimed as Yuan came out from an small room, where people tried on their outfits, I recalled they were called an 'Dressing Room' or something. 

"You look great, what do you think?" Martel asked me as I looked over at Yuan, examining the cloths he was wearing.

He wore an white long sleeved shirt and set of pants. On his torso, was an black, red, and golden colored armour that was the same as the pad for protection on his knees. Yuan also wore black fingerless gloves on each hand, and an dark blue cape that reached down all the way down to his ankles or somewhere near that. True, he did look great, but what gave most spark to the clothing was Yuan himself. I didn't want to admit it, but I've got to say, Yuan did look handsome. I couldn't believe that I had thought that, since he was about two times older than I was, and I was only an child. While he was an adult. An streak or red appeared above my nose and under my est of two eyes, as Yuan glanced at me, and Martel came over.

"Your turn." She announced simply as she left Yuan standing where he was, and went inside the dressing room with me in tow.

* * *

Triet-Shop-Dressing room

* * *

After trying on several cloths, which Martel all thought wasn't fitting for me, Yuan remarked that we had to leave soon. I was okay with any cloths, but Martel seemed to want me to have an good one as my first 'average' clothing, other than my rag one. It was true that the one that the one I'll leave with is going to be the very first actual cloth I wore, but I don't want her to spend the gald on me. Yuan is an exception, because I think he'll be traveling with them, but I'm just some extra 'stuff' to them, probably. I brightened up as soon as Martel used one of her famous smiles on me. She really is an nice half-elf, I don't even know why Humans and Elves have so much against us. I mean, she's really nice and all, why would they want to just kick her out because she was an half-elf? Was she even from Heimdall? I finished putting on the cloths as I heard Martel's voice from the other side. 

"Are you ready? Then you can come out now." After putting on the last piece of the clothing, I came out from the dressing room.

* * *

Triet-Shop

* * *

I looked at myself as I exposed myself to Yuan and Martel. An blue and red long sleeved shirt and an set of pants. In an way, it was like Yuan's white set of cloths, but there were two colors in it instead. The shirt and pants itself had blue coloring, but it had an red design in an shape of an wing on the back sewed onto the shirt. The pants were same, except it didn't have the wing style like the shirt. On my hands were fingerless gloves with the wing design attached to the other part of the hand in the middle. But the glove itself was blue, and the wings were, of course, red again. I also wore an headband that was the same color as the other parts of the clothing. For my feet, there were the same design, but they were boots instead with the wings on the top side. I felt like I was sort of flying in an way, because of all of the designs and fake small wings on it. 

"You look better in that compared to the other ones. Almost like an angel!" Martel commented as an streak of red blushed across m face again as Yuan eyed my clothing and me.

"We should get going now. Mithos is probably nagging Kratos to death about doing something that's not to be done."

Martel and Yuan made their way out as the green haired girl paid for the cloths she got for Yuan and I. But I still had the feeling that someone was watching me. And even somewhat getting closer. I shook the thought off again as I followed them outside of the shop in the place called Triet. But that feeling didn't shake off easily, I still had that suspicious kind of sense, and Yuan kept on looking around with his eyes, as if someone really was watching us. Maybe someone was, or maybe not.

* * *

Triet-Inn room

* * *

As Yuan went into his room, where he was room mate with Martel, since Kratos was going to stay up all night again watching over even though we were at an inn or whatever it was called. Martel and I walked in together to the room where Mithos was, and he got up, observing me. He looked at Martel, then at me. I didn't know what was going through his mind as Martel placed an hand on my shoulder, making me loosen up instead of being stiff. Whenever I needed to loosen up, she did it all right. After looking at me for another few seconds, Mithos lifted his head up and looked at me. 

"I've got to say, you're quite pretty." Mithos commented, and that made me feel like I was some kind of boiling pot.

"All we have to find out is now where you should stay for your own safety." I froze again when she said this, she had said it an few hours ago, and I didn't enjoy any minute of that.

"Come on, Martel. Why can't she stay?" The younger one protested as Martel sighed.

"She's going to be in danger for her whole entire life if she stays especially with us. She's probably already being chased by those people." Martel explained, referring to the human scientists.

"Anyway, shall we go to see the fortune teller?" Mithos asked happily, brigthening up the gloomy event.

"Why not? Let's go!" Martel gathered Yuan and Kratos with us as we traveled to the second area of Triet, where we saw an few number of tents.

* * *

Triet

* * *

As we passed the tents, we finally stopped in front of an tent on the very right corner of the area. We saw something shimmering from inside that was somewhat round. Well, at least that's what I saw. After Martel and Mithos went inside, with my new cloths on, I got inside with Yuan coming in from behind with Kratos trailing behind us. We saw an female person that appeared to be human, but I wasn't so sure. The shimmering thing was actually an crystal ball that was probably used to see things. I don't know why they even needed it in the first place. Perhaps it's an type of ritual? Martel went forward of the rest of us, and spoke with the fortune teller.

* * *

Triet-Fortune teller's tent

* * *

As everyone received their 'future' stuff, the woman spotted me in the back and called me forth. I came up, and she performed her fortune telling, and she seemed to find out something, and began to speak to me. I listened carefully, for everyone's future thing was quite interesting, and I began to wonder if mine was quite interesting too. Although I really doubted that. 

"I have only seen that you are lost and will be found soon." I was quite surprised, lost and found, what did that mean?

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: The new cloths are so beautiful, thank you, Martel. But then, what is this Lost and Found thing about? And the weird feelings getting wrose. Does it have something to do with the Lost and Found fortune telling? 

Body Host Number 876407: Find out on Chapter 5: Fortune revealed.


	6. Fortune revealed

Review response:

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Most of your questions will be answered soon, and I'm glad you're enjoying this. But since you mentioned it, should I make it romance?

* * *

Chapter 5: Fortune revealed

* * *

Triet

* * *

"Okay, does anyone know what she meant? I mean, lost and found? Isn't that for objects or something?" Mithos asked in curiousity, and I had the same question in my head also.

"I don't know either, Mithos. Maybe it'll happen sooner or later." Martel sighed as Yuan looked around this time slightly.

"Might as well go now, I feel that we're being watched. Am I correct?" He gave an glare at the mercenary.

"Indeed." I wonder, why doesn't he speak much?

As the discussion followed on without me paying any attention again, I some of my senses tingling as I looked slightly backwards with my head turned a little. Yuan was right, the sense I had the whole time was that somebody was watching us. It kind of horrified me in an way, was it one of the scientists? Then why didn't they come out soon and get at me already, or perhaps Yuan? Maybe they don't recognize us, but I doubt that. I suddenly felt quite cautious as I straightened up and walked over next to Martel, who looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" I only shook my head.

Martel looked at me as if she somehow knew that I was lying. Maybe it was because she lived with an younger brother, and I'm only about two years apart from him. I don't even know why I shook my head in the first place, it didn't seem right to lie at all. I would tell the truth, but I can't speak, and Yuan already pointed that out. But instead of getting out of Triet like we probably would've, the group turned direction to the right from the entrance, and I quickly followed. I remembered that it was the same path to where Yuan and I got our cloths, so it was most likely an shop we were going to, but why? My answer was revealed as we entered an shop with many weapons.

* * *

Triet-Shop

* * *

"May I help you?" The man behind the weapons displayed questioned as Yuan made his way towards him, while Martel and Mithos got out of the way.

I was nearly on the very back of our group, so I didn't hear what he was reequesting for. I wondered if he even knew how to fight. Perhaps he wanted fighting lessons, but that'll take too long, no? Anyhow, as the man went back at to the part of the tent we couldn't see, he came back out with an enormous thing that I didn't know what it was called. Did Yuan actually fight with 'that'? I saw the man tell him the deal as Yuan placed down some gald. When did he get those? But he carried the weapon upsided, so that it wouldn't hit anyone. Then Martel bent down in front of me again.

"Why not get you an weapon?" I was kind of shocked of her opinion, me holding an weapon?

"She'll hurt herself." Kratos warned as Mithos suddenly objected again.

"Hey, I have an weapon and I didn't hurt myself, unless you're counting the time when we were training."

Martel stood back up straight, and she agreed to what Kratos had said. She admitted she had said something absent minded, and I quite agreed. If I ever held an weapon, I was sure to hurt myself terribly. We went back outside as we saw Yuan waiting again, but there was one question. But Mithos blurted it out before I could even say it in my mind, which was the only way I spoke. Although I was quite satisfied that Mithos asked, because I couldn't.

"Where'd you put the weird weapon?" Yuan only stood back up and walked behind Mithos, with Kratos last like always.

"It's called an Double Saber, and you clearly know that I have knowledge of quite a few magic." I was kind of shocked by this, although I didn't show it.

"Oh, so you shrunk it, huh?" Mithos didn't get an answer to this one, Yuan only walked along behind him like always.

* * *

Triet

* * *

As we walked down the street of Triet to finally leave, we heard some noises coming from the other direction of the entrance, which seemed to disturb the people. Kratos and Yuan only jerked their heads to see what the commotion was, but it was too far as Mithos tired to get an good look at the situation. Martel sighed as she walked over to where the racket was coming from with an few steps and turned around to face us.

"Shall we go?" I followed her with the others trailing behind to where the racket was coming from.

As we entered an deeper area of Triet, we came close to the noises. At first, I thought it was an monster or something, but it became more clear. When we arrived to the location, there were two people fighting with real weapons. One was an random swordsman that seemed like an human, and there was another human that looked like some sort of an ninja. But the swordsman had several wounds while the ninja practically had none. I watched as the swordsman attempted to hit the ninja, but he avoided it an djumped in the air, and threw an shuriken at him. It flew and hit his head, instantly killing him as the ninja landed on the hard sandy ground.

"Don't get in my way, you already have enough half-elves to satisfy your scientists." The ninja responded to the death as he placed his shurikens away.

He turned around and he was now facing our group, which was only an few feet away with the crowd that was watching. His average length brown hair wavered as an soft breeze brushed against the town. His brown eyes were somehow staring me, of all people. Why me? Suddenly, he walked in our direction. I was kind of scared, considering what he had done to the swordsman. Martel only bent her waist down an little and whispered to me.

"He just killed an swordsman that worked for one of the scientists to gather the escaped half-elves." She explained as I nodded, still staring at the ninja.

As he got closer, I got an better look at his cloths. He had an green ninja outfit with an yellow sash. Of course, his shurikens were silver like any other, and his skin tone was as if he went to an beach or something an couple of times. Kind of tan, but not exactly. When he reached out group, he suddenly stopped. My heart did the same. He was an little taller than me, and an little shorter than Mithos. He looked into my emerald eyes, his brown ones piercing right through me. Suddenly, his lips formed an smile.

"I found you." He said simply as I grew confused.

He said he found me. What did that mean? Is that what the fortune teller had meant? But why this ninja? His smile soon faded as there was large amount of footsteps heard. He turned around and frowned. An group of swordsman that was the same as the other that he had killed was standing about ten feet away from him. He turned around, stretchihngan arm out in front of me to keep me away from them or something. Why was he doing this? He took out his shurikens.

"You will not be taking her back," He started as the swordsman neared.

"Or I'll kill you." He ended as he ran towards the swordsman, starting the battle.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: Why is this ninja protecting me as he fights? Look out, an swordsman sneaking up from you from behind, don't protect me, protect yourself, ninja.

Body Host Number 876407: Find out on Chapter 6: Protecting me.


	7. Protecting me

Review response:

Elven Half-breed: In the official American forum for the Tales series, they said Namco officially named it the Double Saber. Anyhow, I'm glad you're enjoying this, the next chapter's here.

* * *

Chapter 6: Protecting me

* * *

Triet-Battle

* * *

The ninja dodged an attack by a charging swordsman, leaped in the air, and then sent his shurikens down onto the enemy once again but on the stomach. The swordsman screamed in pain as he fell on the ground, bumping into another swordsman, which made him trip. The green clothed male side jumped back as a magic circle showed from beneath him. He finished his chanting as he fired flame magic like Mithos had done before. 

"Fire ball!" He exclaimed as a number of fireballs flew at one swordsman, and burned him into a crisp.

"This is useless," Said a swordsman, "just take the girl and the guy that escaped and get it over with!"

"Yes, sir!" With that, they started running towards me and where Yuan stood.

I took a step back as Yuan took a step forward, just about ready to take off the cape for some reason. When they got close enough, a shuriken drove into one of the swordsman's neck killing him instantly, but about three more approached us. The other swordsman distracted the ninja, but as the three came to us, one was going after me. The one after me jumped at me, and I took about two steps back, and he landed in front of me, face first on the ground. He got up angrily, and it made me regret that I had ever done that. He went after me once more, and I was sure I wasn't going to be able to dodge this one.

However, I did not feel a single pain again like before. I lifted my head back up from covering it with my hands, ready for the blow. My eyes widened as I looked at the scenery before me. The ninja stood in front of me, blood dripping from his right arm as he dropped the shurikens, due to the damage on his right arm, which was the arm he moved for throwing his weapons. He dropped to the ground, and blood streamed out even more, but the swordsman only laughed. He was bitterly rude.

"Not much when you're hurt, eh? Then die-Ah!" He was interrupted by a lightning spell that fell on him.

"Thunder blade." Since when did Yuan know such magic?

As the swordsman fell, another game running after Yuan, just to get zapped like the other. The crowd watched in awe as Yuan performed Thunder Blade one more time, then ran in to where the other swordsman were. I just noticed that Yuan took his cape off, and he still looked dashing that way. What am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking that way. I only looked at the injured ninja, as Martel walked over with her staff out. She stood up straight and a magic circle appeared beneath her, chanting an incantation for First Aid.

"First Aid! That should be better now." Martel said as the blood stopped streaming down, the ninja looked at her with a grateful look.

"Thanks."

* * *

Triet-Inn room

* * *

After an few minutes, Yuan had practically killed or injured every single swordsman, and had come back, acting as if nothing had happened. I walked next to the ninja, who still had a cut on his right arm, showing a ripped part of his ninja outfit on the sleeve area. They went over to the inn, where Martel decided to find out whom he was, and I did too. She started by seating him onto a seat across the table from where she sat in the inn room she was to sleep in. I sat next to Martel, on a smaller chair. 

"My name is Martel, and may I ask for yours?" The ninja looked at me, then back at Martel.

"Ashura Strife. I am an ninja from a mystical village." I looked at Martel, and then noticed a blond head poking out from her side.

"Which is what place?" The blond head popped up from the table, revealing Mithos, who had hidden, but I had seen his head slightly.

"I traveled from Mizuho, to find Yuna." Ashura exclaimed as Mithos suddenly piped up again.

"Yuan? He's right over there!" He said, pointing at Yuan, who was sitting on the bed with his cape on again, arms crossed.

* * *

Triet-Inn room-One hour later

* * *

"Why do you need to see Yuna?" Mithos suddenly asked out of curiosity. 

"I had promised her brother that if he was ever gone, I would take care of her." Ashura explained, and I couldn't help but feel that Ashura was a familiar name.

"What happened to this brother?"

"He left the village eleven years ago, and never returned or was seen at all," Ashura started, "these ninja cloths belong to him, but he gave them to me. He was to wear it when he was thirteen, but he's nowhere to be seen anymore, and he seemed to know that, so he did what he did." He ended with a sigh as Martel stopped and Mithos was forced to stop asking questions.

As Martel and Mithos sat on the table quietly, Yuan still sat on the couch, as Kratos was somewhere else, I didn't exactly know where. Ashura looked at my emerald eyes with his brown ones. Those eyes looked so familiar, but how on Symphonia was it so familiar? This caused me to get a headache, neither light nor heavy, just an average headache. I finally noticed that Ashura had gotten up from the table, and went into another inn room, the one he had paid for himself. I only waited for him, thinking he might come back in. While that, Mithos was talking to me again about something.

* * *

Triet-Inn room-A few minutes later

* * *

Ashura soon came back, like I had guessed, and he held the ninja cloths, and was wearing the common Triet cloths. He looked really different to me because he was dressed so darkly all of a sudden, despite the light colored ninja cloths. I noticed the cut was gone, maybe he somehow sewed it really quickly, and it was done nearly too. He walked over to me, and stuck his hand out, the cloths on it. I looked at him dumbfounded, and he smiled at me, and said three words that got me extremely confused. 

"They're yours now."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: How can those ninja cloths be mine? They belong to this 'brother', and not me. But he starts saying about the 'brother' and his 'sister', and about their background. Can it be that he thinks the 'sister' is I? 

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 7: Suspecting.


	8. Suspecting

Review response:

Sanosuke.Cigara: I'm glad you are, enjoy this chapter also!

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Suspecting

* * *

Triet-Inn room

* * *

I stared at Ashura, confused. Obviously, he had somehow read my mind, like Martel and Mithos. How on Symphonia are they so capable of doing these thing? He slowly moved to the side, and then pulled out the tucked in chair, and sat on it. He laid the ninja cloths neatly on the table between me and him. Ashura only placed his hands on the table behind the cloths as he cleared his throat. 

"I believe they're yours to keep." He said again, and this just plain confused me even more.

"I'm sorry for the confusing answer, but it belongs to you now." I only tipped my head to the side, curious of why he was saying this.

Ashura started saying things that made me terribly confused. Even though what he said was probably about someone else, not me. He talked as if I was someone else, not an experiment and specimen, but actually someone that mattered. Everyone only thought half-elves are to be used as lousy host bodies and slaves. I didn't agree with that, and I don't think any other half-elves did. But anyhow, Ashura was sure confusing me to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Triet-Inn room-A few minutes later

* * *

Finally, Ashura was done talking about something I had no clue about. I got up from the table, and started to the door. He followed me with the green and yellow cloths in hands. I walked over to my inn room, out of Martel's inn room. As I went into mine, Mithos was on the bed again, having fun. Mithos stopped and saw Ashura, who he had expected to have left by now. I sat on my bed as Ashura went to an small table for the guests, and placed the ninja cloths there. Then he walked back over to the door. 

"Well, I'll take my leave now." He greeted as I only nodded in response.

As Mithos looked at Ashura leave, he slumped back onto the bed, and relaxed as he took an deep breath. He then got up half way and looked at me, but I wasn't looking back like usual. I was staring at the cloths. I never saw them in my entire life, but the presence felt so familiar. Maybe it was because Ashura wore them, and I got to know him? That can't be. It felt very close, as if it belonged to me, which actually wasn't mine as far as I was concerned. I only stared at it before I fell asleep from staying in the same place for so long.

* * *

Dream

* * *

Again? Why am I keep appearing here? I couldn't move, like the other dreams. All I could do was see something. But this one was rather different. It wasn't anything with looking or its appearance, I had to use my ears. Voices were heard, and I listened to every single word spoken. 

"Ashura, take care of these for me." An mature male voice spoke as an baby's language was spoken from another.

"Take care of Yuna for me." With that, everything faded away, and extremely bright light consumed it all.

* * *

Triet-Inn room

* * *

The curtains on the windows were opened by Martel, and that was the light in my dream. I snapped my eyes open, and I wiped some sweat on my forehead away. Martel was looking at me, her eyes observing me. She then straigthened up, and crossed her arms, and she looked so much like Yuan in that way. He was always having his arms crossed, and I wondered why. 

"You were moving around in your bed a lot, so I got worried. I guess nothing was wrong." I actually liked the fact that Martel cared for me.

As I laid back down onto the bed with Mithos and Martel out of the room now, I stared at the ceiling once more. I thought of the odd dream that I couldn't help but think of every second. 'Take care of Yuna for me'? Why am I mixed up in all this? This is giving me an extreme headache, just like before, which I wasn't enjoying. Maybe I should go find Ashura and get some more information out of him.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: Does Ashura think I'm Yuna? Why this all of an sudden? But now, the search for Ashura starts, where can the ninja be? 

Body Host Number 876407: Next on Chapter 8: Finding the stealth.


	9. Finding the stealth

Review response:

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Yes, I know. I didn't have much time that day, and I was planning on updating that time, so I kind of rushed.

* * *

Chapter 8: Finding the stealth

* * *

Triet-Inn room

* * *

I grew more and more impatient as I tried to figure out what Ashura had meant. I didn't really get it, considering I wasn't very bright nor educated. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to seek him out. As I thought of him, he somehow felt so familiar, that I couldn't help as if I knew him from somewhere before. While I thought of this, I was staring down at the ground on the bed of the inn room, I didn't realize that Mithos was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Symphonia to you!" I finally snapped out of the day dreaming once more as I almost fell back on my back.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in that deep of thought." Mithos apologized to me as I shook my head.

* * *

Triet-Inn room-A few minutes later

* * *

As I listened to what Mithos had to say, I swayed away to the odd thought of Ashura. But then I suddenly felt the headache, and I fell down to the ground. Mithos quickly knelt down beside me, asking what was wrong with me. He only looked at me as I shook my head rather weakly. I felt weak all of an sudden, and feeble. This was just like when I was in the prison, not fed well and such. It felt just like when I was there. But my eyesight blurred, and I laid down onto the ground, paralyzed. I was frightened, I couldn't move at all. Nor was I able to respond. Mithos thougth I was unconscious, which had never happened to me in my life yet, and ran outside of the room, probably trying to get someone.

* * *

Triet-Inn room-A few minutes later

* * *

Too blurred to see, I wondered whose arms I was in. Mithos had called everyone inside, for there were four people counted including him, and one of them scooped me up and was carrying me somewhere. This grip felt so familiar, as if I was like this before. Why was everything like this now? Why am I keep getting this feeling? As I thought more, this was probably Kratos. But, in truth, I like this sensation, it's so, well, comfortable and comforting. I was soon placed onto an bed, and I suddenly missed the arms that were once holding me in an bridal fashion. My visions cleared at that moment instantly, and I saw someone in front of me, the one that had carried me. My eyes almost widened, but I stopped myself. It wasn't Kratos or anyone, it was Yuan.

"Thank goodness, she looks fine." Martel said with an sigh of relief as Mithos shook his head and raised his shoulders, his hands on the air to his shoulder height.

"You should've seen her fall to the ground, it was as if she died or something." I wonder why Mithos thougth like this.

"Mithos, if you think that way, it tends to happen in reality." Alright, Yuan just replied for me on that.

Mithos didn't speak much after that, and I was able to move again. I lifted myself up half way as the half-elf sighed in relief, telling me how worried he was. My eyes were only shifted to Yuan, but he was speaking with Martel just by the door. Somehow, I overheard. Something about relationships? I couldn't tell. But I noticed a different pairs of eyes observing me, and I looked to the side to notice Kratos, of all people, look at me with his redish piercing eyes. I was frightened at first and almost fell out of my bed. But Mithos caught me. And then, that's where the odd thing happened.

"Are you okay? Whoa!" Mithos fell back onto the ground, bottom first as he got up.

I turned around quickly, and saw the same looking swordsman as the one that Ashura and Yuan had beaten up. He reached out for me as Mithos casted Fire Ball, setting the man on fire as more swordsman appeared. Kratos took out his double-edged sword and swiftly swung his sword at the swordsman, although he exceeded more than the rookie. But how on Symphonia did I find out that Kratos wielded this double-edged sword thing? It just popped into my head, how odd. Yuan took his double sabers out as he started chanting. I admired him now ever so much, he could fight physically and magically, while I was just useless, plain old useless.

* * *

Triet-Inn room-Battle

* * *

Yuan performed his magic, but I wasn't able to hear what he muttered, because Kratos and Mithos both yelled out Demon Fang at the same time. They spoiled it for me. But at least I heard them do an Demon Fang in unision, which was kind of cool in an sense. The swordsmans were hit and was killed. Mithos stepped back and casted something. Yuan suddenly came and grabbed me. Kratos and the others ran out of the inn as Mithos suddenly yelled out from inside.

"Eruption!"

* * *

Triet

* * *

"You'll now have to pay for the destroyed inn!" The inn keeper growled as Mithos repeatedly said 'sorry', but they paid no heed to his apologies.

"I expect about 500,000 gald by midnight!" Martel gave an surprised and disappointed look.

"We can't get that much in such a short time..." But she was hushed by the inn keeper.

As Yuan and the others talked about how to gather the gald in such a short period, I looked around helplessly. People just passed by, paying no heed to our problems. I leaned against the remaining wall of the inn, the inn keeper watching us. I slid down to the ground as I sat on the ground, looking straight at the ground, feeling so helpless. But the inn keeper suddenly came up and looked me, then at Yuan, who turned around and saw the inn keeper by me. He raised his hand, about to dosomething with it.

"Unless you would rather sell me these ones here." He pointed to me, and then at Yuan.

"Are you crazy!" Mithos yelled as the inn keeper shrugged.

"It is sell those two to me as assistants, or pay."

"But Yuan and I are engaged!" Martel suddenly blurted out, and Mithos and I both looked shocked.

"What!" Mithos yelled.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: Yuan's engaged, but since when? I feel somewhat weird, but maybe I should just get sold to the inn keeper to pay off for the price alone. Then everyone can finish the journey and be happy for their life.

Body Host Number 876407: Next chapter on Chapter 9: The engagement.


	10. The engagment

Review response:

Blooangel: Hey, it's been a while since you reviewed, good to see you reviewing again. I know they're kind of short, school started and I moved to a new one, so it's kind of hectic, the schedule and all.

* * *

Chapter 9: The engagement

* * *

Triet

* * *

"How come you never told me!" Mithos asked with rage as I shook my head, hoping he would calm down.

By the way Mithos was acting, I thought he hated Yuan or something. Martel was explaining everything about how it was happened to happen, but her younger brother wasn't taking that as an answer. I thought Yuan and Martel was a perfect couple, why did Mithos hate it so much? He really disliked it. But the innkeeper kept on interrupting about paying for the due, or selling Yuan and me. Then he said something that satisfied me even more.

"Or would you rather sell me the little one? She would probably live longer than the male." Although calling Yuan rather old bothered me.

"We're not selling her to anyone. She'll live in a home where she'll be comfortable." Martel rejected as I got up, and walked over to the innkeeper.

"W-where is it that you're going?" Mithos asked as I stood next to the innkeeper.

Yuan understood this and explained to everyone else, while Kratos stood next to them. He seemed to know too. I heard Mithos' shouts of objecting, and Martel said something like she didn't want that either. But Martel seemed to know that I really wanted to do this for their sake. Yuan only stood next to Kratos after that, waiting for Martel and Mithos to finish their conversation. After a while, Mithos accepted his defeat, quite sad.

"So you're going to sell her to me, right?" Martel only stood sadly as I kept staring at the ground.

"Well, come again." The innkeeper said as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me rather in a rude way.

"Hey, you! We didn't say anything about giving her away!" Mithos yelled as the man stopped.

"Then are you willing to pay 500,000 gald?" That price seemed strangely a bit too much, but I couldn't say anything.

* * *

Triet-A few minutes later

* * *

Mithos and the others had to go and gain the gald without me. The innkeeper had told them that if they were going to get money from somewhere outside of Triet, he would keep me for now, since they won't leave me. They won't, right? I wasn't quite so sure; maybe they were going to leave me. But Mithos won't allow that, I'm sure of it. I was forced to clean up the rubbles and mess that Mithos had made with the powerful flame magic. I didn't think Mithos really cared much for swordsmanship. I really think he only uses a sword because Kratos is teaching him how to, and when you're not all that skilled yet, I'm sure you need a weapon as some kind of staff.

* * *

Triet-A few minutes later

* * *

My back ached, and my legs were now wobbly due to the fact that I've almost been standing for over thirty minutes. And considering that I was moving around a lot in those thirty minutes. Of course, I would have to put the pile of rubbles and such onto the side until Martel came back with the gald. I doubt they can come up with 500,000 gald in a few hours. But I had to believe in them, and if they didn't, I'm sure the innkeeper would either have me or Yuan, or worse, both of us. Losing Yuan would be a great deal of pain for Martel, and then they would only have four of us to begin with again. I can never replace Yuan, I don't know magic or how to fight, can't speak, and not as experienced as he is. I was practically total opposite of him.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Get back to piling them up!" The innkeeper shouted as he sort of helped me pile them up by throwing one of them at me right next to my left shoulder, which it pierced like a paper cut.

* * *

Triet-A few hours later

* * *

It was only a few minutes before midnight, and I see Martel and the others coming. I sat down, trying to rest my legs as it pained and ached all over. For crouching so much, my neck also began to hurt. The cloths were a mess, covered by dirt and dust, and even some rubble was clinging on to the sleeves. There was a small piece clinging onto my cheek, and it was on there for about an hour, and it stung greatly. Mithos made his way to me as he had a worried look on his face.

"What did the man do to you? Did he make you do that?" He pointed to the pile behind me as I simply nodded.

"That wasn't very nice, and… we didn't get 500,00… we only have 487, 864 and don't have enough time to look for any more monsters." My head slumped down, looking at the ground.

"Well, then I guess I'll have one of these two or both." The innkeepers looked at me, and then back at Yuan.

"I guess I'll take the male, he seems more built and healthier than the girl." This got me enraged inside, for he was taking Yuan away from Martel.

Martel had a look so horror struck on her face as Yuan kept his usual expression, somewhat cold. I never saw Kratos' actual expression, pretty much the same as Yuan's, and he never really changed his look at all. Mithos' jaw had dropped, mouth open. I was blinking several times, hoping it was just my imagination. Unfortunately, it wasn't, this was reality. Life was extremely hard these days, and I was actually living in it at a young age, which wasn't quite appealing. Martel shook her head.

"No, please, don't." But the innkeeper only went on and on about the payment and that they didn't have enough as someone extremely familiar passed by me.

"What's all the racket? I was just about to leave when all of you are screaming and yelling about something." At the voice, Mithos turned around.

"Ashura! I thought you already left!" Ashura shook his head.

"No, I was about to, but you five were making all of the racket, which made the villagers somewhat upset. What did you do to the inn?"

* * *

Triet-A few minutes later

* * *

It was five more minutes. Then it would be midnight. Honestly, I didn't enjoy the last five minutes. As Martel explained everything to Ashura, I noticed he still had those Triet cloths on. But I knew he probably had another set of his usual cloth, because the ninja cloths can't be his, and he must've had a spare or default. Ashura only sighed as he shook his head rather sarcastically. Mithos frowned at this.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Look, you need 12,136 gald, right? Mithos nodded lazily as Ashura went through his pack and took out a small pouch.

"There's 20,000 gald in this, use it for your own sake." With that, he went through the Triet gate as the small pouch was on Mithos' hand, which had a bright smile on his face.

As they paid for the inn debt, they still had much left over thanks to Ashura, and I was actually surprised rather than happy. Why was he so caring about me or even the others? Normally, people aren't like this are they? And he was a human, while everyone excluding Kratos was a half-elf. Well, I guess some people care while others don't. I was only glad that Ashura was still there as informed of the racket by one of the, well, complainers. I had my cloths clean, and because of me being worn out, Yuan ended up carrying me. But I was glad with that, I missed that warm feeling for a while now, and I was glad to feel it again. I wish this would carry on forever.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: We go to the Triet ruins, and what do we find? A monster chest, how surprising. The ruins are actually quite a challenge, but am I going to survive to the end, for it's rather dangerous? Why are these monsters keep popping out of nowhere.

Body Host Number 876407: Find out on Chapter 10: Ruin challenge.


	11. Ruin challenge

Review response:

Clever Dan: I'm glad you like it, your stories are good yourself.

Nightfire: Thanks, and here's the next chapter.

BlacknessChaos: It doesn't change much, but it will make quite a difference.

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: This is a spoiler if you haven't done the side quest, but Yuan was originally engaged to Martel 4,000 years ago.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ruin challenge

* * *

Outside of Triet ruin

* * *

Even the surroundings gave me the creeps. It was kind of old, but not that much. It didn't show that it was new either. I felt Yuan's grip tighten as I saw Mithos whisper something to him. I knew that Mithos had done something to rage Yuan or something. He had some kind of major grudge against him as of when he had found out that Martel and he were engaged. He did put up a weird attitude that day, so I am assuming it was all only because of the engagemnt. This kind of worried me. Mithos might go further than intended due to this. Maybe, he'd hurt Yuan somehow when no one was around.

No, I shouldn't think that. I shook my head as Yuan looked at me for fidgetting in his grip. That must've made it harder for him to hold me. Even if Mithos did try to hurt Yuan, he would defeat him before he was able, since Yuan after all, was older, more built than the one of Mithos' slender body and such. But I think Mithos was more advanced on magic than Yuan, since he used extremely powerful ones against the monsters, and I was surprised by such power.

"This is Triet ruin... want to go inside?" Martel asked as Mithos shrugged.

"As long as somebody is able to protect you." I saw him glare at Yuan, whose grip tightened again.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Triet ruin

* * *

The seal of the entrance hadn't opened. But somehow, we managed to open it with Martel's help. I was facing the are where everyones back was turned, because of the position I was in, so I couldn't see what Martel did. All I heard was Mithos thanking her about the seal or something. But as we traveled, I get creeped out even more. It was dark. I hated the darkness. It simply reminded me back of the labatory. But then we came across something that was ahead of us. It was red, and well, shaped like a chest. Because it was a chest.

"Should we open it? I mean, I read about these monsters the other day where their appearances were of a chest like this one." Mithos hesitated as Martel approached it.

"If it is a monster, we can fight it off, right?" I saw Martel turn to Kratos.

"They are supposedly weak against physical attacks." Kratos really was quite intelligent with these kind of things.

Finally, Martel agreed to open it and see if it was a monster. But before her hand even touched it, and was about an inch away, the thing jumped. Literally. And it scared me so much to death that I practically jumped in Yuan's grasp. Mithos tried to stiffle a giggle by my reaction. I turned scarlet. It wasn't exactly my day so far, considering I hadn't gotten any sleep yesterday, due to the destroyed property.

* * *

Battle

* * *

I heard a clanging of a sword coming from nearby. It was Kratos, who had slammed his double-edged sword down onto the creature. It made a weird gawking noise as it approached Martel, and Mithos got in front of her. He casted 'Fire Ball', but it barely did anything. It continued to charge towards Martel. Yuan couldn't do anything, because he was holding me. I regretted that as the chest jumped at Martel, literally biting her on the right arm as the lid snapped onto it. Martel winced in pain as Mithos gritted his teeth. Kratos shook it off by swiftly swinging his sword beside it, pushing it off.

"First aid!" With Martel's spell, the wound on her arm almost vanished, but the cloth of the right arm part was still ripped up.

"Sonic rain!" I heard Mithos shout out as he continously pressed the sword onto the monster.

By the way Mithos body was set, it seemed that he was also a skilled swordsman. I watched him slash at the monster as the chest backed away. He seemed to be skilled, but not have much strength to do much. I guess this was why Mithso used magic more often other than swordsmanship skills. I did notice that Mithos favored magic more than the sword. Kratos used 'Demon Fang' on the chest, and it finally fell to the ground, still. I assumed it was a goner, and it was.

* * *

Triet ruin

* * *

"That was quite troublesome." Martel said with a sigh as I watched Yuan step up forward.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to help." I saw Mithos' eyes pierce through at Yuan.

"See, I told you that you couldn't protect her when you can't even protect yourself." Now I knew that Mithos had whispered to Yuan as the man holding me tightened his grip once more.

* * *

Triet ruin-A few minutes later

* * *

Later on, Martel had finally shushed Mithos from gawking at Yuan. We found some items in a several chests, which thankfully wasn't actually a monster. But we did encounter several monsters, and they were quite powerful, since they kind of matched up to Mithos. That was mostly because Mithos needed time to chant for the spell, and they dind't give him any at all, forcing him to attack with the sword. But still, the young one of the Yggdrasils was quite skilled with physcial combat also. But I was relived as I heard Martel say something that sang in my ears.

"I think we explored just about everything. Why not leave for now?" I nodded at what Martel had said rather quickly.

* * *

Triet desert

* * *

I was actually glad that we left the ruins. The ruins had an weird presence to it. It made my senses tingle with caution, which I wasn't used to. But as I snapped out of my thoughts, I finally noticed something that made me forget everything around me, including my thirstiness and I was turning even more scarlet every second of the moment. I was clinging on Yuan's sleeves extremely tightly with Mithos glaring at me.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: Alright, we somehow end up in Iselia, and the villagers are giving me a weird look. But there's something odd about the Iselia forest...

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 11: Reunited.


	12. Reunited

Review response:

Damned Angel of the Dying Light: Yeah, I haven't either, I only heard about it and how to complete it. Anyhow, sorry for the long wait, chapter eleven is here!

* * *

Chapter 11: Reunited

* * *

Triet desert

* * *

Feeling as if I was just about ready to explode with extreme heat, I let go of Yuan's sleeve quckly. He was looking at me with his usual expression. Thank goodness he wasn't making a face at me, although if he did, it would've looked odd on him, since I never saw him with a different expression that his original one, the one I couldn't make out. Mithos was somewhat stiffling a laugh, but half accomplished and half failed to do so. Next thing I heard was Mithos yelping in pain and Martel telling him to stop laughing at something that wasn't funny at all. But soon on, we were walking down the desert again, no conversation whatsoever, especially anything involving me and Yuan. 

"So, where to next, Martel?" Mithos suddenly questioned, and I agreed on the question as I awaited Martel's answer.

"Well, that's sort of an surprise. I heard it was an nice and peace village, I won't tell you until we get there!" I was kind of excited about this now, but I didn't show it, for all I wore on my face was one of an tired one, because I really was tired, in truth.

"Aw, come on, Martel!" Mithos wasn't to give up, I could tell that.

"I'm not the only one that knows where we're going Mithos, Yuan and Kratos also knows." I saw Mithso whip around and face the two men.

* * *

Triet desert-A few minutes later

* * *

Mithos had continued to ask Yuan and Kratos where, but neither of them answered, respecting what Martel had asked them to keep secret. Yuan was doing it because he was her fiance, but I wasn't so sure why Kratos was doing as she had said. Maybe because he was a mercenary, and he was paid to do all this? Why get paid to keep a secret? Although that does kind of make sense in my type of world. But the fact that Yuan was Martel's fiance, I really thought the half elf was lucky. I do admit it that I kind of like Yuan out of the entire gorup. Although with that thought in mind, I hadn't realized the light red blush across my face until Mithos discovered it first. 

"Hey, warming up to the weak one here?" This question asked by Mithos flushed me right out of my thoughts as I shook my head quickly, making it hard for Yuan to hold me.

"Stay still." He demanded, which I followed.

I didn't know why, but I greatly respected Yuan for who he was. Maybe because he was a fellow half-elf? No, the other two were also half-elves, but I didn't respect Martel and Mithos as much as I did with her fiance though. Maybe it's because I like him? No, that's not true, I don't like him, only as a friend in a sense. Or do I? Do I truly have feelings for Yuan? But, he already belongs with Martel, and if I continue with my emotions, I'll end up hurting myself, because when those two get married, I'll have a heart break or something. I must keep myself from liking Yuan at all cost. For everyone's sake I'm sure.

* * *

Plains

* * *

I tried my best to look at the surroundings as Yuan still had a hold of me. Finding myself strong enough to move by myself again, I tugged on Yuan's sleeve lightly. He took this as a sign of me wanting to go by myself and gently let me down as I touched the soft, lush, green grass. The plains was a nice sight, and I couldn't wait until we arrived to the destination, for I was sure if this wasn't the place Martel was talking about, the actual place would be far more better. Trying to imagine the place, I couldn't imagine anything more peaceful than the plains we were currently at. Since I was in the labatory for almost my entire life, I haven't been out at all, so this was the best of place I was able to remember. 

"Are we there yet?" I heard the voice of Mithos asking again, as I heard Martel respond,

"Yes, we are, Mithos, we're very close." I was able to hear Mithos whispering a 'yes', which told me he wasn't exactly happy with the fact that he was kept from an secret, and that they had walked pretty far, with me on Yuan half the way or so.

"That's good, because I'm so worn out...!" I heard Mithos exclaim as he shook his head.

* * *

Plains-A few minutes later

* * *

Okay, certainly we were going to be somewhere soon, but we were still on the plains. Mithos was almost jumping up and down, trying to rest both of his feet as Yuan and Martel was walking pretty closely, with Kratos trailing behind. He was the only full human of the group, and I wasn't so sure of that. I mean, the humans were doing these terrible things to me and Yuan for all this time. But Martel doesn't seem to care about Kratos being a human, although Mithos every now and then glared at Kratos rather furiously. Sometimes, I thought Mithos wanted to kill Kratos or something of the sort, but I doubt that he'll be able. The mercenary will just knock some senses into him, probably with one blow. 

Suddenly, I heard Mithos yell something about we were there. I perked my head up rapidly as I saw a forest ahead, with a small gate in view. I tried to to get a better view, but we were a bit too far. I snapped out of my effort as I heard Martel yelling for Mithos to wait up, who was already running there for the sake of his tired feet. Soon on, Yuan and Kratos were sort of power walking, and I was left in the dust. I sort of ran to the direction Martel was in, and eventually caught up, after a long run. It seemed that I wasn't much of an runner either. Then what use was I? I couldn't fight, I couldn't be of any use know, would I? No, I couldn't think that way... I shook my head as Martel noticed my sudden reaction.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" I quickly shook my head again, as my hair cleared up more on the front, showing my auburn and blue combined exsphere.

"Martel, are you sure she can walk around with an exsphere flashing on her forehead? At least Yuan can hid his under his bang...!" I turned my face slightly and searched Yuan's face; no exsphere was visible, while mine was completely shown.

"Yes, I agree, Mithos, but we don't have anything to cover it now, do we?" Martel agreed as Yuan walked over to me, handing me a blue headband-like object.

"Wear it across your forehead." He simply ordered as I nodded and took the piece of fabric-like object, and tied it across my forehead, leaving a knot on the back for the string to fly around.

Martel thanked Yuan as he simply nodded. Mithos was not jumping up with delight as we reached the village. I looked at the village gate, which was not too far now, thankfully. But even the gates looked beautiful, the decoration made by wood was exquisite to me. For I was never outside before, this was one of the most beautiful things I have seen. Well, the gate was kind of decorated in a nice way, when it was just made from wood. Whoever made the gate was quite skilled with hand work and such. I took my eyes off of the gate as I peeked inside the best I was able, despiting I was kind of far from that view also.

"We're here! This is the village of Iselia...!" I heard Martel exclaim as I perked my head up again at the name; Iselia.

* * *

Iselia

* * *

My jaws dropped slightly as we reached the village gate, where two guards were standing. They permitted us to go in as I looked around more. The houses and trees were just so... beautiful. Being caught by the beautiful sight, I forgot about my greasy hair and the exsphere that was melted onto my forehead. There were also children playing together, looking so happy. Everything was almost perfect like heaven, except for one problem; they were all humans in the village, and Mithos wasn't comfortable with that. He sort of didn't look as happy as he normally would've, but then tried to forget that they were human. Of course, due to his disrespect towards them, he failed. I was somewhat worried about how Mithos would act here. 

"I don't know if there's an inn around here, but we'll look for a place where we could stay." Martel explained as she left off with Yuan, leaving Mithos with his fist clenched.

"He can't even protect himself, what does he think he can do...!" He hissed furiously as I patted his shoulder to calm him down.

"Thanks, now come on, let's look around."

* * *

Iselia-A few minutes later

* * *

"What's taking Martel so long...?" Mithos whined as Kratos shook his head along with me. 

"She will be here soon, Mithos, you must be patient." I agreed to what Kratos told the teenager as he did as he was told.

* * *

Iselia-A few minutes later

* * *

I shuffled to my feet as soon as I saw Martel walking towards us with a smile on our face as Yuan trailed behind, with his usual expression. Mithos practically rolled his eyes, for having to wait about thirty minutes or more. He also got up as Kratos stood where he had been standing the whole time. Did his legs ever get tired? That was a mystery for me, because he never showed any sign of weakness on his account. I looked at Kratos from the corner of my right eye. But then I shifted both of my eyes to Yuan and Martel. I brushed some strands of hair aside, since it was kind of messy, causing it to go anywhere it wished, mainly at the front of my face. 

Martel was now in front of me as she looked at Mithos was smiled warmly again with the bright smile. I sort of looked at Yuan after a few seconds of looking at Martel. Even though his hair was kind of greasy like mine for not washing up for a long time, he still looked... handsome. I couldn't find any other words to describe him, because saying he was 'cute' just sounded kind of... out of order, considering he's already an adult or in his late teens. I think he was an adult, considering he only looked a few years younger than Kratos, who was twenty eight or something like that. Mithos was now happy with the fact when Martel told us that they found a place for us to stay.

"It's at the outskirts of Iselia, near the Iselia forest." The view of the forest came back into my mind.

The Iselia forest, as Martel had called it, wielded an odd presence to me. It felt so familiar, as if I was there before or something. This kind of scared me. Was I truly there before when I was young? Or am I just sensing things because I'm crazy or something? I grew more curious, but I shook that curiousity away, considering that was what almost killed me back at the experiment labatory, although Kratos saved me and I met Martel, Yuan and Mithos. Actually, that was the only time I would thank my curiousity; for I met such kind and generous half-elves and human. But sleeping near Iselia forest seemed odd... maybe I should stop thinking about it.

"Hello? Symphonia to half-elf!" I snapped out of my thoughts again as Mithos was waving both of his hands in front fo me.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the place we're staying at!" I nodded as I then followed Mithos, trying to shake off my weird thought of the Iselia forest.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: My suspicions of Iselia forest is growing more and more now. And just at that time, Mithos decides to check it out, but decided to go alone... and sort of ended up dragging me over there. But isn't going alone with only me in tow considered dangerous? What is this feeling I'm getting? It's the same as when Ashura had been watching me at Triet...

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 12: Alone with Mithos.


	13. Alone with Mithos

Review reponse:

* * *

Chapter 12: Alone with Mithos

* * *

Outskirts of Iselia

* * *

As soon as we arrived where we were going to stay, I looked around at the house in awe. Even though we weren't even inside the house yet, it looked pretty just fro outside. There was a small well-like thing set up in front side of the house, and the house seemed small, but probably big enough to fit everyone of us inside. Mithos rushed inside as Martel quickly opened the door, so that the young half-elf wouldn't bump right into the door. Although even thinking about it humoured me a bit. 

"Let us go." I heard Kratos voice call out as I noticed I was the only one standing outside.

Of course, this made me get scared as I quickly went into the house, as my eyes nearly widened, from the feeling of my face. There were two beds, and there was a shelf which seemed extremely bare; most likely for books and such, but nothing was up on it. I saw Mithos jump onto a bed as he looked at the ceiling with a comfortable look on his face. I walked over to the bed that Mithos didn't go on, the one closer to the entrance as I sat on it, resting my legs.

The sheets were so refreshing and felt so... clean. I clenced lightly onto the sheet as I realized how cool it was; it had most likely been washed a few hours ago or so. I liked these kind of newly cleaned objects, they were so refreshing and they refreshed me too. I noticed Martel talking to Yuan as Kratos simply leaned on the door, like always. I wondered if his legs were ever tired. Then again, trained mercenaries weren't probably so weary all the time like me. Kratos was simply the opposite of me from the looks of it, despite the fact that we share the personality of being quiet. But that was only because I couldn't speak. Why, if I knew how to speak, I would probably be a talkative half-elf that talks too much, I don't know. Mainly because I have a lot of things in my mind I want to pour out.

"Yeah! Did you hear? We're getting the beds, because we're the youngest! Whoever thought being the smallest and youngest one could pay off?" Mithos suddenly yelled with glee at me as I realized that Mithos and I were to have the two beds.

Then where were the other three going to sleep? That was soon answered as Martel walked over to me and announced that she was going to get my hair cleaned up and such, since it was practically all greasy now. But as we left the house, I noticed Yuan following. Then again, he hadn't washed his hair either, and probably needed to do that. Actually, Yuan's hair looked pretty fair already without any treatment. All it needed was some combing and straightning, that's all. Doesn't look greasy at all to me, while mine was so visible. So lucky, having been born with a beautiful, aquatic hair.

* * *

Further outskirts of Iselia

* * *

I didn't think the outskirts could go any further as we stopped dead on our tracks. As Martel moved out of my way so that I can see, I noticied there was an well that had an bucket on the edge of the brick wall of the water container. It was streaming one side with fresh and clean water. Then I realized it. Martel was going to use fresh and clean water for cleansing our hair, and somewhat get us cleaned up all the way. I knew this because Martel was holding extra sets of cloths in her hand, which I didn't notice until now. But as I turned to look at Yuan, he had his own set of different cloths in his hand. They most likely got an extra pair while looking around for a place to stay in the Iselia plaza and such. 

"Alright now, Yuan, you go to the left side, and we'll go to the right side." With that, she escorted me to the right side, where there was a container of water in a bucket.

* * *

Further outskirts of Iselia-A few minutes later

* * *

I was soaking wet all over, and it was kind of cold too. But that didn't mind as Martel gave me a towel to wrap myself around in. It immediately warmed me and I felt comfortable once more. I had to rinse one side of hair while Martel did the other side. I never really got cleaned with fresh water, so I felt extremely refreshed. As soon as I was dried up, I felt as good as new, and as if I was never unclean before. 

Martel handed me the extra set of cloths in her hand, "Here; it's your second pair of clothing."

Taking it with gratitude, she also escorted me to a small area where it was mainly covered with sheet, so that I can have some privacy. She left as I looked at the second set of cloths that were mine. I couldn't help but smile as I thanked Martel. Not out loud, but in my mind that is. These are the one of many times where I wished I could actually speak and thank the person directly, so that they know my direct feelings, instead of always having to try to guess what I had to say that was concealed in my mind.

The extra set wasn't too decorative, thankfully, and it was rather plain. It was mainly of the colors of red and blue. But I realized one thing; this set of cloth should be worn in winter or at some extremely cold time or so. Why? Because the set had the following; fingerless gloves, two shirts, two pants, socks, a two-piece cape that could also be somewhat used as a scarf, and a blue belt. I was supposed to wear all this at once, sadly for me. But I began to unfold the cloths and wear them one by one. Soon, I understand the actual ideal of the cloths.

I wore red fingerless gloves on each hand, and there was a blue tanktop, where I was to wear a red long sleeved shirt underneath to conceal the exposed part. Something samilar was with my pants. Except I had blue shorts which blended well with my blue belt, and a long pair of red pants, which showed starting from the knee cap point, since the shorts only reached my knee caps. My socks were white, like normal ones, which reached up to my ankles, where I folded it in half. I wore the two-piece cape draped over my neck twice, which reached down to my ankles, where it flew on the airI realized there was also a hair band as I went by instinct; trying desperately to wear it. I sort of messed up, so I took it off in a painful way, and went over to Martel, where she tied my hair into a ponytail, and gave mea set of brown leather shoes, which reached up to my ankle point, covering the view of the socks.

Martel observed me as she flashed one of her famous and beautiful smile, "You look great. I wonder if Yuan's done..." She trailed off as I looked to my right, which was left from the other view, where Martel was also looking.

"Seems like you're done now." I heard Yuan's voice call out as he appeared in view.

Juding from the previous set of cloths he was wearing and the set he was wearing now, Yuan seemed to have two sets of the same clothing. I guess some people liked to stay in one clothing at a time. Strangely, Kratos was somewhat dressed in the same cloths every single day also. As well as Mithos and Martel... I wonder, what would they look like in different clothing? That was none of my buisness, of course, so I shouldn't be wondering about such foolish things. I turned to Martel, who motioned to go back to the house as I nodded. Yuan trailed behind as we both went to the house and Martel insisted on teaching me how to speak. Although, I was forced to be taught, since I really needed it, I guess.

"Alright now, listen carefull to the alphabet..." Martel went on and on about the letters and such as I tried my best to pay attention, even though it did kind of grow not so fun after a while...

* * *

Iselia house-One hour later

* * *

Martel finally said that the lesson for learning how to speak was enough for now, and I felt like jumping up and down with joy, but I didn't want to hurt her. Due to trying to listen and pay attention to Martel so hard the whole time, I hadn't noticed that it was getting kind of dark, and the sun was setting. I looked out the window as I stretched, my eyes examining the sun set, which I found to be a beautiful sight. I always wanted the world to be so peaceful like this; not like the labatory back where I came from. It was a complete half-elf discrimination there. I don't think anyone in Iselia also knows we're half-elves, except for Kratos, that is. I kept on staring out the window, until the sun was fully set, and Martel called for me. 

"Time for everyone to sleep; especially you and Mithos." She simply announced as Mithos came into the room.

"Okay, Martel." With that, Mithos climbed onto the bed as I did the same.

While Mithos and I were on the bed, I noticed that Martel was sleeping on the floor next to Mithos' bed with a clean sheet. Kratos was nowhere to be seen like always in my point of view, and Yuan was simply sleeping while leaning on the wall in a sitting position. I had to admit, Martel and Mithos were extremely close. Mithos would never let her out of his sight, and he proved that by a long measure when he was acting not quite so comfortable when Martel and Yuan had left to find a place to stay. He was worried, and said things such as "What if...?" and such. I was somewhat concerned also, but Yuan was with her, and he seemed to be an experienced fighter, so there wasn't much to worry after thinking that; although Mithos didn't like the fact that Yuan was even with her in the first place. But soon enough, my eyes grew heavy as I began to drift away to darkness.

* * *

Iselia house-A few hours later

* * *

I was awoken by a shuffling sound near me as my eyes flickered and opened. Looking around by moving little, so that I wouldn't wake the others, I saw a figure walking around to my bed, and kneeling in front of me there. It was none other than Mithos. Why was he awake at such a late time? Why was he even kneeling in front of me? Of course, I couldn't talk, so I wasn't able to ask, and if I attempted to talk, I would disrupt the others' sleep. But alas, Mithos answered my questions for me.

He talked to me in a low whisper, "I just couldn't sleep, so let's get fresh air since you woke up too. Why not go to the Iselia forest for more fresh air? The trees provide good oxygen."

Before I was able to do anything, he took my silence as a yes as he somewhat dragged me outside by grabbing my wrist. We were out of the house, and Mithos continued to bring me down the outskirts of Iselia, where we went to the plaza and went through the entrance, to exit the village. I simply glared at the Iselia forest as Mithos brought himself and me to the entrance of the rather suspicious forest. I couldn't help it; it felt just like when Ashura had been watching me at Triet. Was he watching me here too? Or was someone else watching me and Mithos? I grew quite weary and cautious, considering it was late at night, and I just woke up. And anything can happen late at night...

* * *

Iselia forest

* * *

As Mithos and I walked down the forest, my eyes, thankfully, had adjusted to the darkness, and I was near Mithos. I didn't want to lose sight of him in a forest that I wasn't familiar with. If I were to get lost at night, who knows what would happen. I continued to walk as I noticed Mithos ahead of me, and I ran up to him. He noticed my reaction as he slowed down, and faced me, his green eyes looking right at my set of eyes.

"You know, I can tell that you're scared. Come on, let's get this walk over with quickly." He encouraged as I nodded; I felt a little better; thanks, Mithos.

But as I was walking with Mithos, my suspicions had grown worse. That probably indicated we were close to the something or someone that was watching us. Of course, I couldn't find that out until it really did show itself. But I was sort of scared by the dark forest itself, and didn't want to think of anything beyong that, which I already had, and regretted. I was somewhat walking with my legs shaking slightly, making it hard as I felt my blood boil. Again, I couldn't stand heat. I picked up my pace to match Mithos', as the breeze also brushed against me and I was cooled down again. I then felt better as I continued to walk in the forest with Mithos, hoping nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Body Host Number 876407: I somewhat rid myself of my fear of what might happen, but the feeling's extremely worse; even worse than the time at Triet. But as Mithos and I are about to head back, something reveals itself, and it attacks Mithos without even saying a single word of reason...

Body Host Number 876407: Find out next on Chapter 13: A mercenary's rescue.


	14. A mercenary's rescue

Review response:

Jye: Thanks, and I read your story, Life Goes On. Good story, keep it up.

Aquarious: Thanks, and I like your piece of writing which you will publish one day. You're good writer too, you know.

* * *

Chapter 13: A mercenary's rescue

* * *

We were still walking, Mithos and I. It felt like we were going nowhere, since the forest looked exactly the same wherever we turned, especially at this darkness. Mithos was sort of scuttling down the forest now, most likely realizing that I wanted this to get quickly get over with. But, I wasn't able to help myself but look back a couple of times. Was something following us? It sure felt like it from my feelings, since it felt the same when Ashura was watching me all along at Triet, which gave me a twist in my stomach. But as soon as I realized

* * *

Iselia forest-A few minutes later

* * *

Mithos and I were still in the forest, and it seemed to get more and more dark everytime we took a step further in. I didn't understand; Mithos said we would get this over with quickly, since this was going to be a simple walk, and he knew that I was frightened by the aspects of this forest. Still we were walking in further, and it was now so dark that I couldn't see my own hands. But more importantly, Mithos. I looked around madly, trying to catch sight of Mithos, but the darkness was too much... I wasn't able to see anything but a pitch black emptiness, and I grew even more nervous. Eventually, I grew scared enough to even try my sad attempt at calling out Mithos' name. 

I opened my mouth, but all that came out was a small scartchy voice of mine, which turned out that my voice was somewhat soft. It was all I was able to make out of my voice as I tried once more, but failed. I really wanted to be next to Mithos, and at the least, feel his presence. I couldn't even feel his presence, so I felt... alone. Alone like out in the darkness. Where was Mithos? Why did it become so dark all of a sudden? All of these questions, thankfully, were answered as soon as a small, dim light was visible from not too far.

Too scared to do anything else, I made a mad dash to the location of the dim light, which felt, well, took forever. But as soon as I reached my destination, I almost jumped in joy to see Mithos with a small candle in his hand, which was melting quickly. Being a bit too overjoyed of finding the person I thought I had lost sight of, I didn't notice the melting wax from the candle reached his hands, and slightly burned Mithos' finger. At his low voice that winced in pain, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, and noticed his fingers. I then realized he had no choice but to keep the hand on the candle, for if he dropped it, the forest would burn, and he needed light to see where to go.

Getting up, Mithos finally said words that gave me joy, "Let's go back for tonight."

* * *

Iselia forest-A few minutes later

* * *

We were a little far from the area that Mithos had now lit the candle, which was still in his hand, shining as if it was the only light source left in the world. I felt much more relaxed now that there was light to actually see the surroundings more clearly, so that I didn't have to jump up in fear every time a twig snapped or so. But as we were walking down, Mithos finally decided to start a... rather amusing conversation about what I would call for now... my bio. 

"Don't you want a name yet? At least a temporary one?" I nearly came to a halt at his remark, but continued on, somewhat nodding.

"Do you want me to give you one for now?" He asked in a tone that sort of told me he was bored and needed something to do.

I nodded again, of course, "What about...," Mithos started as I saw him with a expression that told you he was thinking.

"Yuna? I mean, Ashura thinks you're Yuna, and there just might be a chance that you are." I nodded again, for about the third time.

It was then settled. I was to be called Yuna for that moment now. I actually got a name, even if it will only last for a few hours... or maybe permanently. Maybe I'll keep the name Yuna... besides, it sounded a lot similar to Yuan, and I almost admired him. Actually, maybe I did, I wasn't so sure. Then again, I didn't want to get a bit too far with my ways of thinking about Yuan. In truth, I cared for him quite more than the others, sadly... but I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself; especially for Martel's sake, since she belonged to him rightfully. Maybe those two knew each other before he was rescused from the research facility, who knows...

* * *

Iselia forest-A few minutes later

* * *

I had to admit... my eyelids were becoming heavier, and I was becoming even more drowsy than ever. I had never slept late, so the fact that it was possibly near midnight, I was trying my hardest to stay awake. Eventually, I was almost leaning on Mithos' left side, forcing him to kind of support me by allowing my actions. He probably knew I wasn't accustomed to staying up so late, and while being active too. Recalling from my memories, we were now half way through the Iselia forest, and almost out. This, of course, relieved me, and somewhat made my eyes glimmer with joy. Everything seemed to be going great, except for the drowsy part. Well, at least, that's how it was for now. I heard Mithos clearing his throat as he began to talk again. 

"So, Yuna, are you glad we're almost out?" I almost stumbled by that name, for some apparently odd reason.

I nodded in reply once more, "That's good; 'cause I am too." I slightly shook by his humour, since I wasn't accustomed to laughing or even giggling.

But just as I finished shivering from the cold, Mithos pushed me away from him. I fell down to the ground with a soft thud as I noticed something that stuck out through the top of his left shoulder, missing slightly. My eyes widened with horror; it was a extremely sharp blade. Mithos winced in pain as she half engraved blade was removed from him, and he crouched down to the ground, looking back at me with a look of pain on his expression, which was clearly visible. The candle was on the ground, and Mithos eyed it as footsteps were heard through my ears, causing me to freeze with fear. Before I was able to see the figure, Mithos stomped on the candle, causing the light to die out as I heard him cry out.

"Run!" But I couldn't obey.

I stared at a very dark dot that appeared one by one, like rain. My eyes widened again as I realized the small and slowly dripping dots; it was Mithos' human and elven blood. I fell to the ground once more after getting up as I quickly shuffled on the ground, practically crawling away rapidly with my shaking hands, which caused my arms to give out constantly, making me fall. But this was one of the things that made me go even faster. I was extremely guilty of the fact that I left Mithos by himself out there. I truly regretted it, and I was going to go back to him, no matter what. But first, I should go get Kratos, Yuan, and Martel, or at least one of them.

* * *

Outskirts of Iselia

* * *

I rushed down the outskirts of Iselia, not bothering to keep quiet as I almost rammed into the door. Reaching at the door knob with shaking hands, I wasn't able to open it. I had to relax... relax, come on... After forcing myself to open the door after a couple of failed tries, I only opened it to meet the chest point of a particular mercenary. He quickly grabbed my wrist, and kept me from going anywhere, even rushing into the house. I was only half way inside the house, and I wanted to go in all the way... I didn't want to be outside for the moment. I looked ahead of Kratos, and behind him, to see that Martel was still on the ground on the mattress, with Yuan sleeping, leaning on the wall, causing his hair to cover his face. I looked back at Kratos, my eyes contained fear, and he realized it right away. 

Pulling me back outside to the house and closing the door behind him, he loosened his grip on my wrist and began to question me, "Where is Mithos?"

All I was able to do was point in the direction of the Iselia forest, outside through the gate, and Kratos looked at it for a moment. He quickly let go of my hand and dashed towards where I had pointed, leaving me speechless. He was, to me, gone in a blink of an eye. Kratos' skills were amazing, and yet graceful also... Being quite naive I was, I simply went back to Iselia forest, not knowing what just might happen. And the most stupid was... that I was going alone. Kratos was already long gone out of sight, Mithos was still in the forest, Yuan and Martel were still asleep, leaving me alone. But still after all of that lonely thought, I went on anyway.

* * *

Iselia forest

* * *

As soon as I entered the forest, which I was there after a few minutes from the outskirts of the main village, the first thing I head right off the bat was a clash of blade to blade. More improtantly though, I wanted to see to it that Mithos was okay. I ran down the forest, hoping my legs wouldn't give out from shaking like it had from my arms, and I came closer to the noise of the clashing blades, and possibly a few magic spells were called out, since I heard Kratos' voice yelling out a few things. Soon enough, I was there just in time to see Mithos being warped by a green light. Then, I heard Kratos muttering the name of the spell, which indicated he used it. 

"First aid." That was a healing magic, as far as I remembered from when Kratos had talked to Mithos about this spell once before.

Mithos spotted me due to my loud approach from my legs, and quickly swatted a hand towards me, "No, don't come near! You'll get hurt...!"

I slightly backed up from Mithos' swatting hand as I crouched down in front of him, and placed a finger on his wounded left shoulder. It immediately made contact with something liquidy, and I rapidly pulled back my finger, looking at it. There was his blood, as I had suspected, but not too much of it, thankfully. I looked back at Mithos, and stayed there, in a crouching position as Mithos continued to try and persuade me to leave. But I didn't listen, being the stubborn person I was. Soon enough, Mithos gave up on presuading me as I watched Kratos fight, with the fourteen year old slighty backing up whiling clutching his left shoulder, somewhat dragging me also so that we were both out of sight.

"You told Kratos, didn't you?" I nodded in defeat, since he had somewhat read my mind; again.

"Actually, I'm quite thankful; he saved me..." Mithos clenched his fist, and I knew why; his hate for humans, and a human had saved him,

But just as Mithos had finished letting out his anger slightly by clenching his fists so hard that the knuckles turned white, Kratos jumped back and landed next to us. He had something clenched in his left hand, and it appeared to be a sword. He tossed it in front of Mithos, which landed on the ground. Indicating me to stay where I was, behind the bushes and to stay out of view, he told Mithos something that I didn't exactly quite agree on. Especially after he had went through all that trouble of running to this particular location and saving Mithos with intense speed on his account.

"Mithos, grab your sword; you are in for some real fighting lesson."

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Yuna: I'm quite shocked that Kratos demanded Mithos to fight in his current condition with a wounded left shoulder... well, they are fighting quite fairly enough when the attack somewhat becomes stronger, without any due reason. And he seems to be tie with Kratos in skill wise, but the mercenary seems to have a edge on strength, thankfully... just who is this attacker? 

Yuna: Find out next on Chapter 14: Revealed identity.


	15. Revealed identity

Review Reponse:

Sakura546:I am sorry I didn't update in so long! I was quite busy. But there is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14:Revealed Identity

* * *

Iselia Forest

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Kratos had just asked Mithos to fight in his wounded condition! Of course... I wouldn't be of much help, even if I tried desperately. I watched helplessly as the older half-elf picked up the sword that laid on the ground. I was merely crouching down on the ground, near the bushes, where Mithos had aided me earlier. They wanted me to stay there, from the looks of it. Actually, I just wanted to go back to Martel and Yuan... I really did. I didn't want to see any more blood. I already saw Mithos', and that was enough for one day for me. When it came to watching blood pour of one's body, I couldn't take it... 

But there they were. Fighting almost as if to the death with Mithos trying his best to keep up. Being near the bushes, the attacker didn't seem to notice me. I just hope he doesn't notice me... if he or she targeted me, I would be a goner. No resistance will be made from me. After all, I was pretty weak and fragile from living in that labatory my entire life. This made me want to go back to Iselia even more. However, while I was still in thought, I heard Mithos' piercing yell in the air,

"Ugh...!"

"Mithos, concentrate!" That sounded like Kratos.

I watched Mithos pick up his sword without anything said. He yelled out "guardian" as the attacker charged towards him. But he was still knocked onto the ground. This attacker was indeed experienced. I just hope Kratos would be able to defeat him or her. This attacker was starting to scare me... my legs are shaking, and I can't get them to stop. I didn't even know how to speak, or it was useless... I hate it when I'm so helpless, especially at times like this.

"Stone Blast!" The attacker shouted, with voice that clearly belonged to a male...

But just as he shouted his technique, a bunch of stones blasted to Mithos, going up at the same time. Mithos was thrown into the air slightly as he landed on his back with a soft thud. What was Kratos doing? Better yet, where was he? Why wasn't he helping Mithos? The next words answered my questions for me.

"Grave!"

I turned to the voice's direction, which was clearly Kratos'. There he was, behind the attacker, casting "grave" to fend his attention from Mithos to him. I looked over at the young swordsman. He was pretty hurt... badly. He had scratches all over his arm and cheek. I couldn't help but cover my eyes. My hands were now occupied. I was being stubborn and naive. As my hands came off of the branches of the rather huge bush, the twigs beneath me made a snapping sound. This, of course, caught the attacker's attention.

I was more than frightened to death now. I felt like I was having a heart attack. My heart began to beat faster and faster, without any signs of slowing down. I didn't want to die... not yet. Not after I have never seen my family yet, and traveled with Mithos and the others. I wanted to at least, at the very least, see my parent, or sibling, if I had one. I didn't want to die lonesomely. I would rather die after seeing my family. It was my wish from the beginning to see them. I wasn't going to give up now...

The attacker began to charge towards me. All by instinct, I raised my arms to try to helpessly defend myself. It didn't work, though. He had a staff that had a sharp point at the end. It was most likely what had stabbed Mithos earlier. The sharp point of the staff missed my cheek by an inch, but the actual rod was able to knock me off my feet, causing me to land on my back this time. I quickly got back up, stumbling in the process as the attacker was about to attack me again. My heart couldn't stop beating.

But then it stopped. The sound of flesh being slightly torn disturbed me as I winced.

"Are... you okay?"

I turned my head to see why I wasn't feeling the pain, and where that voice was coming from. My eyes widened at what I saw. It was Mithos...! He had protected me... he had acted like a living shield. I couldn't believe him; he just risked his life to save a weakling like me. He was powerful and experienced, in which I was the opposite. So why did he protect me...? Did Kratos give him the order...? In fact, did I even deserve to live after what I had just done? I could only let my arms drop as I stared at him wide-eyed, unable to move. My body wouldn't move. Like as if it was paralyzed.

"Move!" Kratos shouted, referring to me with a warning voice as the attacker smashed Mithos away and tried to attack me again.

Of course, I disobeyed... my body won't listen...! And, why was a mage so powerful? I heard that they were pretty weak when it came to physical status, but this one was a mage, and was incredibly powerful to send Mithos flying like that. He was beginning to scare me more than ever. I felt like dying. He raised his staff again, with me lying there helplessly as I forced myself up half-way. It was too late though. The staff was about to hit me on the head, the pointed end right in range. I closed my eyes, in fact, shut them tight, waiting for the blow.

But the blow never came. I cracked open one eye, to find Kratos in lock with the staff, with his weapon. I was shocked. Even Kratos was protecting me. Was I worth that much protecting? Oh, please... but, they did all this for me. The least I can do is thank them for it when we somehow get out of this mess. If only I was able to speak fluently right now, would I thank them. After all, I only learned the alphabet from Martel... just the alphabet... and a little bit of prounounciation in simple words. We had plenty of time on our hands on my first lesson.

However, my thoughts were broken... again. This time, by a voice I was satisfied hearing.

"Kratos! Mithos! Are you two okay?" Martel's voice rang in my ears like a gentle breeze in Spring...

Yuan's voice was heard too, "Martel, stay near the back! Cast your healing spells! I'll take it from here, Mithos, go back towards where your sister is and cast magic."

Just as Yuan finished, I heard some leaves crunching next to me as I saw Mithos get up. Odd, I never saw where he was thrown, and he was thrown right next to me. He shuffled to his feet and gestured me to follow as he grabbed my wrist, and we ran towards Martel and Yuan... I was more like being dragged by Mithos than running. But nonetheless, I was happy... Martel and Yuan would help us. We would win. I was sure of it.

"Thunder blade!" Yuan shouted as a blade-like spell coursed with electricity blasted down onto the opponent.

Thankfully, he struggled back. But he wasn't finished yet... he got back up in balance and shouted "aqua edge", and a "eruption" to clear that up. He was clearly a mage... yet, his physical status was great too. I felt someone grab my wrist again and drag me away from the magic that had rushed towards me, without me noticing due to my idiotic tendancy to be lost in though. I hated it when I drifted off at the worst time.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us...?" Mithos asked the exact thing I was thinking.

"He's not going to answer us, Mithos! Just stay back for now and continue casting magic!" This was Yuan... cautious as always.

The next things I heard were "grave", "thunder blade", "eruption", "ray", and all sorts of magic. Kratos did a few skills such as "double demon fang", and "light spear", but rarely. He seemed to know that being close range wasn't going to help... but even Martel was helping by casting "nurse", "recover", and "photon". I was helpless. I couldn't do anything... this... just made me more sad. I wanted this over with. I did...! I was useless, and I wanted to help, but I couldn't... I could feel it. My cheeks were beginning to burn. I knew sooner or later, that I was going to yell out in fright, even though I never really did. There was nothing to be scared of in the past. I was frightened more than ever now... this person was too powerful!

"Yuna, let's go!"

I looked up. Mithos was smiling down at me, trying to cheer me up as he helped me up to my feet. I obeyed, and we went further out of range. He took out from his side pouch what looked like a small knife. He softly placed it onto my hands. What was he thinking...? Was he expecting me to fight...? But, he called me Yuna... I feel so happy and satisfied when he does that. I feel like I belong, even though I don't know my real name. At least it was a nickname... heheh...!

"It's for self-defense. If he gets too close to you, just throw it or thrust it at him, okay?" I nodded in reply, "Good! Now, I'll leave it up to you! I'm going to go help Kratos."

I nodded in reply again. I watched him run off to where Kratos and the others were. I was just near the bushes again, even further away from them. I watched as Kratos did a swift move, causing the male to fall back and start casting magic like mad. He seemed to know a lot of powerful ones. He even knew how to use "ray"! I heard it was a powerful light magic. Was this man specialized in all elements of magic...? But I heard also that only elves were able to cast such great magic, including half-elves. Which made me think, how was Kratos so good at using magic? I mean, he was a human... huh, that was none of my business... what was I thinking...?

"Yuna, he's teleported right towards you!"

At Mithos' warning, I looked up behind me. True, he had teleported. But I had never expected him to do so right behind me! Did he know I was there...? How...?

"Use the knife!" Mithos screamed at me again... and I knew I had no choice but to do so.

I brought up my right hand, which was shaking like no one would believe. The knife was in that particular hand. I raised it up and thrust it toward him, not aiming at all. Surprisingly, it scored to his lower part of his left arm. But he backhanded me on the side of my left cheek for doing that... it stung painfully. I was thrown to the ground like Mithos had been, and he was raising his staff again. But as he did so, the moonlight brushed against his face.

My eyes widened even more.

He had a cold face... dark green eyes in which it was hard to see his pupils... but I knew they were there, it was just so hard to find it. He had light green hair, in which it was like a regular kid's; sort of ruffled, but still neat in a sense. He looked extremely pale though, as if he was sick... was it that he went mad after being sick for so long, that he killed anyone that came near him? Most likely not... but...

..., why does he look so familiar...? As if he was in my... past...?

* * *

Next chapter

* * *

Yuna: He looks so familiar... as if he was in my past. And, it was almost as if I knew him... but how? I never... ever, saw him before, as far as I can remember... perhaps... ugh, I don't know. But he's overpowering us...

Yuna: Find out next on Chapter 15: The escape


End file.
